Love Always Finds A Way
by Kija
Summary: *COMPLETE**Epilogue is up*AR fic-Mamoru finds himself in utter despair and has no reason to live anymore There is someone who needs him though and will a ceratin young woman make his life worth living once more?
1. Prologue

Title: Love Always Finds A Way  
Part: Prologue  
Rating: PG-13  
Alternate Reality  
  
Author: Kija  
Email: kijam@hotmail.com  
Homepage: www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams  
  
Disclaimer:  
Okay.. so I don't own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc. do...   
  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna!  
This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction.. my good   
friend Silver-chan talked me into this and it's all her fault that   
this story exists.  
I got the idea when I watched a movie.. so the plot might sound   
familiar to you   
in places.  
Any feedback would be appreciated..  
Soo.. on with the story^_^  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"AHHHHH! Hurry please! It's coming, I can feel it!  
The young woman clutched her stomach tightly trying to suppress the   
immense pain she felt.  
"Hold on sweetheart... only two more minutes until we are at the   
hospital. Do you think you can manage that ?"   
  
She just nodded slowly sweat already forming on her forehead as she   
tried to breathe steadily  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"What ?What happened?" he asked worriedly averting his eyes from   
the street for a second to look at his wife..  
  
"It hurts.. it hurts soo much!"  
  
"Oh please hold on for another minute.. we'll arrive at the   
hospital any second now!"  
  
Pulling the car to a screeching halt in the hospital entrance he   
quickly jumped out of the car to get some help  
When he finally came back he found his wife almost unconscious..  
He crouched down beside her and tried to tell her to hold on and   
that it would soon be over.   
The young man was at her side ,running beside the cart gently   
holding and stroking the young woman's hand, while the nurses   
steered her through the sterile hospital hallways.  
Her eyes fluttered open for a second and she looked at her husband   
lovingly.  
"I love you Mamoru."  
"I love you too, my sweet, forever."  
  
Those were the last words he told her before they brought her into   
the maternity ward.  
A nurse told him he had to stay outside due to some complications   
that had occurred.  
  
He paced the hallway up and down until he heard a baby cry...  
  
***************************************  
  
.....Dear Usa-chan, )  
How have you been doing lately? I haven't   
seen you in so long and I really miss  
you!!  
Can you imagine that we haven't seen each other in the last three   
years? You should be all  
grown up now I guess..  
It's so sad you haven't been there to see my wedding.. it was soo   
romantic!! And my husband..  
I like the sound of it.. is soo sweet and caring!  
Mamoru is the best and definitely most handsome man in the   
world(grin).. you see when I start  
talking like that I really must be in love...  
Do you remember those times when we were sitting in our tree   
house, fantasizing about our dream hunk?.. this is like all my   
dreams and fantasies have come true..  
oh Usa.. I'm soo happy!  
We've had a wonderful honeymoon in Europe and it was dreamy.. he   
always thought of new  
things to surprise me with and well.. life is perfect!!  
  
But you don't know the best yet.. guess what???  
I'm pregnant -tada!  
Yes.. I am getting a baby!! Can you imagine??.. me being a mommy??   
do you think I'll be a  
good mother? I certainly hope so..  
I really can't wait for you to come home!! Mom annoys me soo much..   
I need someone sane  
around me..  
You will be there when the baby's born, right? You promised you'd   
come when I needed you!!  
  
Mamoru is so sweet.. he bears with me although I think I'm really   
annoying -now..don't you say a word!-sometimes with all  
my cravings and mood swings... this must be true love...  
  
I'm sure you'll like him Usa-chan!- he's so dreamy.... did I   
already mention that? *laughs*  
Sometimes I fear mother likes him too much.. she gets that strange   
look every time he's  
around... but maybe I'm just paranoid..  
  
Looking forward to seeing you soon, lil sis!!  
Love,  
Rei  
------  
  
Tears were running down her rosy cheeks when she read the lines   
over and over again, the ink  
already having been smudged by her tear drops.  
That was the last letter she had received from her step sister Rei.   
She had been so happy about the baby and now...  
Usagi took in a deep breath and wiped away the tears from her eyes   
which were already red and puffy from her crying.  
Tiredly she took a look at her watch again.... 5 more hours of   
flight.. then she would finally be home again..  
  
Tokyo- she hadn't been there since her parents had divorced 3 years   
ago.  
She had decided to live with her mother in the US and finish High   
School there.  
Now she was going home and she had hoped it had been for a happier   
occasion than that..  
the funeral of her sister and the best friend she had ever had...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Prologue finished: July,2001  
  



	2. Memories

Title: Love Always Finds A Way  
Part: Chapter1  
Rating:PG-13  
Alternate Reality  
Author: Kija  
Email: kijam@hotmail.com  
Homepage: www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams  
  
Disclaimer:  
Okay.. so I don't own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei   
Animation, etc. do...   
  
Author's Notes:  
I'm sending in this chapter as well since the Prologue was   
really short..  
Please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Miss?"  
Usagi shot up straight when she felt someone tap her shoulder.   
She looked around startled trying to find out where she was   
when her gaze finally stopped at the young stewardess who was   
looking at her worriedly.  
"I'm sorry to have startled you, Miss... I just wanted to tell   
you that we will land in ten minutes and you have to fasten   
your seatbelt."  
Usagi just nodded and gave the other woman a small smile.  
Sighing heavily she sat up straight and prepared herself for   
the landing. Risking a glance out of the plane window she saw   
what she had been missing for so long.. Tokyo.. home.  
  
With her bags in hand Usagi turned towards the exit.. so this   
was it... she was home again.. she would see her father Kenji   
and her step mother Sheryl.. but the person she had most been   
looking forward to seeing again wasn't there... pressing down   
the urge to cry she took a brave step towards the doors.. "not   
too hard.." she whispered to herself trying to take away her   
own nervousness.  
When the sliding doors finally opened the first thing she saw   
were hundreds of unfamiliar faces.. people who were searching   
for their loved ones who had just returned from a business trip   
or vacation.  
She let her gaze wander until it locked on a middle aged man   
with dark brown hair and a half happy-half sad look on his face   
..he obviously had wanted his daughter to come home under much   
more cheerful circumstances as well.  
Usagi took one last deep breath before she put on a small smile   
and walked confidently over to her father-Kenji Tsukino.  
She was surprised when he pulled her into a sudden tight hug   
for she had always seen him as a rather cold and distanced man   
who in spite of loving his family dearly preferred to work.  
"It's been a long time Usagi since I last saw you.. and you   
have grown up so much! You have become a very beautiful young   
woman!" Kenji commented while turning his daughter around to   
get a better look at her.  
"We have to watch out or you'll be married by the end of the   
week." he tried to joke.. failing miserably.  
Usagi just rolled her eyes.. just the way she had remembered   
him.  
She knew her father just tried to lighten the mood and give her   
some strength and for the moment she believed it worked.  
The drive to Tsukino Manor was rather silent, Kenji only asked   
a few general questions about school and what she had planned   
for the future.  
When they neared the house Usage's heart started to race.. so   
many memories.. so many things that reminded her of her   
childhood days with her sister. Finally when they were driving   
up to the front entrance Usagi couldn't take it anymore and   
silent tears started to run down her cheeks, although she tried to suppress it a few sobs escaped her lips.  
Her father looked over at his child worriedly and put a hand   
onto hers comfortingly.  
  
When Kenji stopped in front of the house Usagi stepped out of   
the car with a heavy heart.  
She knew she had to do this. had to endure this torture- for   
Rei.. and her baby.  
Usagi turned to her father who was busily giving the butler   
instructions on where to put her bags. The old man nodded and   
slowly made his way back to the house with Usagi's bags.  
"Where's Sheryl, Papa?" she asked innocently.  
He gave her a sad look before answering "She's still in church,   
I guess.. arranging everything for the ..funeral" he took in a   
shaky breath and forced himself to continue "She wants   
everything to be perfect.. Rei was her only child after all.."  
"What about Rei's husband and the baby?" she blurted out .. she   
just had to know.  
Her father gave her a small smile before his features turned   
sad once more "Let's talk about this later, okay Usa?"  
It wasn't a question but a statement and with that Kenji   
Tsukino strode into the house.  
Usagi sighed and quickly ran after him.  
  
Inside nothing had changed.. everything was as Usagi had   
remembered it.  
"I believe you need some rest after the long flight?"  
"Hmm?.. Sorry, what did you say papa?" Usagi asked absentmindedly as she tried to remember all the wonderful days   
she had spent in this house and all the fun times she had had   
with Rei ..they had always been playing pranks and were feared   
by most of the house's staff for they had always left a huge   
mess behind them.  
"Do you want to take a little nap?" Kenji asked again.  
She just shook her head but added that she would want to go   
around the house and garden alone for some while.  
Her father just nodded and excused himself telling his child he   
had to do some work.  
  
Once outside Usagi searched for a special thing.. or rather a   
special place..  
walking towards an old oak tree she stopped underneath it and   
looked up.  
Up in the gigantic crown of the tree was a small very beautiful   
tree house..  
The young woman smiled.. she had hoped it would be still there.  
Carefully climbing up the ladder she opened the entrance to the   
small wood house.  
Once inside a million of memories came back to her.. wonderful   
moments she had spent with her sister..  
this was the place where they had talked about everything..   
where they had dreamed about their ideal husband how they   
wanted to get married at the same time and that their children   
would grow up together just as they did..  
Usagi picked up an old teddy bear that was still lying on the   
many pillows scattered on the floor.. this had been hers.. she   
had never left the house without it.  
She remembered the night when she had left it there.....  
It had been a stormy and rainy night....  
-----------*flashback*-------------  
"AHH!" screamed the little girl as lightening made the night   
look like day and the thunder roared like a wild lion ready to   
eat her every moment.  
Barefoot she ran through the wet grass to the one place she   
knew she would be safe. lifting her tiny feet she climbed up   
the wet ladder threatening to slip any moment.  
When she reached the top she saw a soft light flickering   
inside... she had known her sister would be there.  
Just then it thundered again and the small girl gripped her   
teddy bear even tighter.  
Shuddering she entered the small tree house and found the girl   
she had been looking for lying on the pillows reading a book.  
"Rei?" she squeaked.  
The other girl turned violet eyes to the six year old before   
smiling and standing up.  
The older girl took a blanket and wrapped the small girl into   
it.  
She the took her into her arms and told her a story about the   
thunder and the lightening..  
"You don't have to be afraid Usa-chan. The thunder isn't   
dangerous... what you hear are just the tortured cries of a man   
who is trying to find his true love again."  
Usagi turned curious big blue eyes to stare at her big sister   
who seemed to be so wise and mature with her 10 years..  
Rei smiled down at her and continued her story "Yes... once   
upon a time a young god fell in love with a peasant girl. It   
was true love and they wanted to stay together forever, but   
there was a jealous goddess who wanted the young god for   
himself. She had tried to win his attention for a long time but   
he just seemed to ignore her which made the goddess angrier and   
angrier. When she found out about the god's love on earth she   
couldn't take it anymore and used her powers to turn the young   
woman into a tree. The young god was of course furious when he   
found out what she had done but before he could take revenge   
the other gods had found out about his love and since it was   
forbidden to love an earthling he was cursed to never have a   
human form again. They also planted woods so that the young god   
couldn't find his love anymore. And since that time he is   
searching for his true love on earth who is somewhere   
imprisoned in a tree... with the help of lightening he tries to   
find his love and free her.. but he never succeeded for there   
are endless woods on earth.. but he never stopped loving her...   
that's why he is still searching for her all over the world..."  
Usagi smiled up at her sister and bravely handed her the teddy   
bear.  
"Here.. you take it Rei-chan...I won't need him anymore."  
The older girl smiled down at her smaller sister and tightened   
her grip.  
Usagi slowly fell asleep in her sister's warm embrace. Just   
before she went off into dream world she asked   
"Do you think I will find a love like that as well one day?"  
"I'm sure you will Usagi, I'm sure you will."  
------------*end flashback*--------------------------  
  
Usagi smiled.. she had wrapped herself into a warm blanket and   
was now looking up at the stars.   
she slowly lay back on the warm pillows and closed her eyes..  
if just everything could be like that again...  
  
The next morning she awoke to the bright rays of sunshine that   
were finding their way through the breaches of the old oak   
tree.  
Usagi opened one sleepy eye to greet the wonderful morning.  
Lazily getting up from the floor she tried to stretch in the   
small room and had to find out that it wasn't the wisest thing   
for a grown up to spend a night in a tree house..  
  
After she had descended the tree she made her way towards the   
Manor.  
Servants were already running around cleaning the house and   
preparing breakfast.  
Usagi offered everyone a friendly smile as she entered the   
house.  
Although she was still very sad and depressed that last night   
in the old tree house and the wonderful memories of Rei had   
lightened her mood and she knew that she had to remember the   
good days.  
That wouldn't take away the pain she knew but it would help her   
confront it.  
  
Looking around the large living room she caught sight of the   
pictures on the shelf by the window. Her father and Sheryl   
always kept their favourite pictures of their loved ones there.  
  
Taking a closer look at the pictures she noticed that someone's   
pictures were missing.. there was none of Rei.  
"Are you alright, Usagi?"  
She whirled around startled to look at her father who was   
standing in the door leaning against the doorframe.  
"You have scared me, papa." The young girl pouted.  
The middle aged man just chuckled deeply while making his way   
towards her.  
Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder he looked into her eyes   
deeply.  
"I'm sorry.. I really didn't mean to scare you, my little   
sunshine." He stroke away a strand of her golden hair and   
looked at her lovingly.   
After Rei's death he had realised how important family is and   
that children are a gift from heaven which are given to you..   
but can also be taken away again.  
"Never change." And with those words he turned around and left   
Usagi on her own.  
The girl watched her father intently as he left the room. He   
definitely had changed.  
Just as she left the room herself she saw someone standing at   
the top of the stairs.. a woman of about 45 with long wavy red   
hair.  
Her eyes were puffy and red Usagi could tell and she looked   
incredibly tired.  
Usagi gasped when she recognized Sheryl.. she looked so much   
older and so heart broken.  
The sight was quite unbelievable when you considered Sheryl's   
and her daughter's relationship.  
They never got along well. Sheryl had never wanted a child-Rei   
was just a "mistake".. and she never failed to tell her so   
every time they met.  
It had hurt Rei's feelings badly Usagi remembered. She had   
never really had a father and her mother didn't love her.. or   
at least pretended she didn't.  
That's why Kenji had adopted her and let her call him papa,   
although she was already 8 and knew he wasn't her real father.  
Usagi knew Kenji loved Rei like she were his own child and that   
he suffered a lot under her sudden death.  
  
When Sheryl detected Usagi downstairs she just turned around   
and locked herself in her room again.  
Now she was standing there all alone in the enormous entrance   
hall of Tsukino Manor... nobody wanted to talk to her about Rei   
and the family she left it seemed..  
Usagi sighed heavily and turned to walk out into the garden   
again when someone knocked on the door.  
  
The girl looked around searching for the butler but not finding   
him anywhere she decided to open the door herself.  
"How may I help you?" she asked the middle aged couple standing   
on the door step.  
The tall handsome man was the first to speak.  
"Hello, we are the Chibas, I believe Mr. Tsukino is awaiting   
us."   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapter1 finished july,2001  



	3. Saying Good-bye

Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter2  
Rating: PG-13  
Alternate Reality  
Author: Kija  
Email: Kijam@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams  
  
Disclaimer:  
Okay.. you all know that I don't own Sailor Moon(although I   
would really like that *grin*)  
  
Author's Notes:  
Thanks for the reviews!  
I never thought that someone would review this story but I'm   
really happy about it! ^_^  
And since it is all Silver-chan's fault I wrote this.. I'm   
going to officially dedicate Love Always Finds A Way to her!   
... this is for you lil sis!! ^_^  
Hope you'll enjoy this!  
  
  
Chapter2  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide.. wasn't Rei's last name Chiba after she   
had married?  
But before she could say something her father was beside her   
greeting the guests  
"I'm so glad you could make it. Akio, Hiroshi, please come in."  
Hiroshi nodded and entered the house.  
Usagi watched the two closely when she noticed that the couple   
wasn't alone.  
There in the stroller that had been hidden by the door before   
was lying a baby fast asleep cuddled up against a teddy bear.  
Her breath caught... was that Rei's baby?.. of course, it had   
to be..  
  
Kenji led the Chibas straight to the living room where they   
all settled down.  
Usagi looked at her father confused not knowing what was about   
to happen.  
  
"You must be Usagi-san."  
The young woman looked up at the dark yet gentle voice of Chiba   
Hiroshi and nodded.  
"Just as I had imagined you.. Rei has told us so much about   
you. It seems you two were very close."  
"Yes we were... I should have been here." Usagi whispered   
softly close to tears, when she suddenly felt a gentle hand on   
her shoulder. Looking up she stared into the hazel eyes of   
Chiba Aiko which seemed to hold so much gentleness and   
understanding.  
"You couldn't have known child, nobody did. You always were   
with her, you know.. she always told us you were in her heart.   
Don't blame yourself.. she wouldn't want that." She assured her   
before turning her head to the still sleeping baby. " and there   
is someone else who wants to meet you." She continued smiling.  
  
Usagi slowly stood up and silently walked over to the baby.  
Looking inside she saw the little one still snuggled up against   
the teddy suckling on his thumb.  
Gently she raised and unsure finger to softly brush the baby's   
cheek.  
It was still so small and helpless.. and without a mother.  
"His name is Kazuo... that's the name Rei choose for her son.   
He is a little sunshine always happy. Sometimes he seems to be   
very sad though.. he would just sleep and not look at us... he   
misses his parents, I guess." Akio explained trying not to   
sound too sad when adding the last few words but failing.  
Usagi looked up at her startled.  
"What do you mean? He still has his father hasn't he?"  
Aiko's face turned sad and when Usagi looked over at her father   
and Hiroshi she noticed the same sorrowful look on their faces.  
Kenji was the first to answer her question.  
"Well, the fact is Mamoru refused to see his child after he had   
heard about Rei's death.. he doesn't even know what his son   
looks like and didn't even once ask how he was."  
Usagi was beyond shocked when she heard those words. Rei had   
always told her what a loving man Mamoru was and that he loved   
children and couldn't wait to have his own.  
"We haven't seen Mamoru since Rei died... he doesn't want to   
talk to us.." Aiko pressed out unable to hold back her tears   
anymore.  
Hiroshi put a comforting arm around his wife trying to soothe   
her, tears shimmering in his own eyes.  
"Why?" Usagi whispered feeling like crying herself.  
Hiroshi was the first to gather his senses again and being able   
to answer  
"It seems he cant handle Rei's death.. he has built his life   
around her and now that she's gone he doesn't see a reason to   
live anymore.."  
"But what about his child?.. their child?" Usagi burst out now   
angry at her brother in law's behavior and attitude.  
" He doesn't seem to care.." Aiko whispered with all the   
despair of a disappointed and deeply hurt mother.  
  
An uncomfortable silence came over them as Aiko cried on the   
shoulder of her husband who seemed to be ashamed of his son at   
the moment.  
Usagi looked down at the small bundle in the stroller and a   
small smile was tugging on her lips..  
This was her sister's child and she would be there for Kazuo..   
and she would make his stubborn father see that a baby was a   
gift from heaven!  
  
  
  
  
In another part of Tokyo a young man was sitting in his dark   
apartment.  
Some rays of sunlight succeeded in finding their way through   
the shades casting a bit of light on the otherwise dark rooms.  
The tall dark haired man was sitting on the big king sized bed   
meant for two, his head buried in his hands.  
Beside him on the floor old photographs were scattered around   
showing images of better days.. days that had long gone by for   
the 26 ear old man; on his other side was a half full bottle of   
Whiskey.   
Looking up he angrily wiped at the tears which seemed to flow   
out of their own will and silently slid down to the ground.  
He looked to his right and took a picture into his quivering   
hand.  
Usually he would have smiled at the image.. a young beautiful   
woman in white in the arms of an equally happy man.. their   
wedding picture, but now he just tossed it aside disgusted with   
all the happiness it radiated.  
He automatically reached for the alcohol and took another sip   
of it gulping down the bitter liquid.  
He then glanced t the bottle and suddenly threw it angrily   
against the nearby wall.  
"Damn.. that was an expensive one." Were the only words he   
muttered while tumbling towards the living room which was just   
as messy as the bedroom.   
He entered the kitchen almost falling over his own two feet in   
his drunk state. Finally making it to the last cupboard he   
opened it and searched through the various bottles.  
"Vodka.. that'll have to do." and with that he stumbled out of   
the room.  
As he headed towards the leather couch he caught sight of a   
calendar sitting on top of the drawer. One day was marked with   
red.. the day..  
Only two more days.. only two more days and it would be final..  
He shook his head... "Why me? Why did you leave me, Rei?" were   
his last words before he landed on the couch with a thud and   
fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
  
"Are you ready Usa?" Kenji asked his daughter while waiting in   
front of her door.  
Inside the room the young woman was looking out of her window   
with a far away look on her face.  
So.. this was the day.. saying good bye for the last time.  
She sighed heavily; the last two days she had spent a lot of   
time with little Kazuo and had found out what a wonderful   
little boy he was.  
He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen which she supposed he   
had from his father and the most beautiful and winning smile a   
child could ever have.  
He was also very stubborn.. a feature he must have inherited   
from his mother..  
It had only been two days but she already loved the little   
miracle and knew she would do anything so he would be happy..   
and at the moment he needed his father.  
Hearing her father calling for her Usagi stepped away from her   
place at the window and opened the door slowly.  
"As ready as one can be for a funeral."  
  
The ride to the cemetery was silent. Usagi sometimes glanced   
over at her step mother who hadn't talked to her since she had   
arrived.  
Sheryl had been hiding in her room trying to block out reality   
it seemed.  
  
  
A lot of people were there most of them Usagi didn't know. Some   
she recognized as old friends of Rei's from school.  
When Kenji had found Hiroshi and Aiko Chiba they made their way   
towards them.  
Strangely enough their son wasn't with them.  
"Where is Mamoru?" Kenji asked looking around searching for the   
young man.  
"He isn't here yet" was Hiroshi's disappointed reply.  
"But the funeral's starting soon.." Kenji started but faded out   
when a tall handsome man entered the scene.  
Aiko gasped and left her husband's embrace to run over to the   
newcomer and hug him.  
The man forced a little smile on his tired face but didn't hug   
back.  
It seemed Aiko tried to persuade him to join them but he   
obviously refused preferring to be alone with his pain.  
  
Coming back Aiko smiled sadly at the group.  
"Mamoru will stay over there close to the coffin.."  
  
Usagi gasped.. so this was Mamoru, Rei's husband, Kazuo's   
father.  
Now she knew where the little boy got his intense blue eyes from.  
Mamoru certainly was a very handsome man with those beautiful   
dark eyes of his and his dark bangs hanging into his eyes.. and   
he certainly was built nicely.  
Usagi suddenly stopped her train of thoughts and scolded   
herself for thinking such things at her sister's funeral... but   
Chiba Mamoru surely was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
The funeral had been very touching with friends who had been   
talking about their childhood friend and what a wonderful   
person Rei had been.  
When it had been time to lower the coffin to the ground Usagi   
had noticed as Mamoru had balled his hands into fists and how   
his whole body had been shuddering.  
  
The people were starting to leave and also her father and step   
mother turned to leave the graveyard.  
Usagi turned her head so she could take a last look at the   
grave her sister was buried in.  
The sight that greeted her warmed her heart.. Mamoru was still   
standing at the grave, a red rose clutched in his hand as if   
afraid that when he put it onto the grave it would disappear in   
the flood of flowers.  
His shoulders where quivering and his head lowered.  
He finally knelt down and put the rose gently on top of the   
grave when suddenly he broke down crying letting out all the   
sorrow of a man who had lost all hope.  
Usagi had the sudden urge to run to him and take him in his   
arms and trying to soothe his pain.  
That was when her father gently took her arm and started to   
lead her towards their car.  
  
It had started to rain on their way home and Usagi was now   
looking at the raindrops that were running like streams of   
tears down the window thinking about Chiba Mamoru.  
She knew he was hurt.. she had seen it clearly at the funeral,   
but that wasn't reason enough to neglect his son.. she would   
make him believe in something again.. in life and in his son in   
whom his wife lived on..  
She would try.. and she would succeed...   
  
  
...to be continued  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Just wanted to say that I'm gone for the next three weeks and   
that there will be no new chapter until the middle if   
August(I'll have no internet)! But I promise to everyone who   
wants to read this that there'll be lots of new chapters when   
I'm back!!  
  
Please tell me what you think of this chapter!!  
  



	4. A New Beginning

  
Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter3  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Kija  
Email:kijam@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: As always.. Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me; it   
belongs to   
Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc...  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the people on ff.net who reviewed my   
story   
before the site went down and also thanks for my first email!!  
I'm back from my three weeks vacation and as promised here is   
a new   
Chapter!  
I wouldn't have posted this if my sis Sil-chan wouldn't have   
told me to..   
so it's all her fault. ^_~  
Hope you'll enjoy reading!!!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
"Hello! Here is the Chiba residence! I'm sorry we are not at   
home but please leave us a message so we can call you back."  
  
-Beep-  
  
"Mamoru dear.. how are you doing? Your father and I are very   
worried about you! We haven't heard from you since the funeral   
and your colleagues at work are already asking where you are.   
Why haven't you been at work for so long? I think some   
distraction would do you good! There is also someone else who   
needs you.. but that doesn't even interest you, does it? I   
really have to admit that I don't know you anymore! You are   
not the man I brought up. When you hear this please call   
back.. you can't hide forever, you know."   
  
-Beep-  
  
  
Mamoru stared at the phone blankly from his spot on the   
balcony.  
This had been the third time his mother had called that day..  
  
Every time he heard Rei's voice say the lines on the answering   
machine his heart broke anew but he just couldn't bring   
himself to delete the only memory he had of her beautiful   
voice.  
  
He remembered clearly the day they had bought the answering   
machine together and hoe Rei had insisted on speaking the   
lines.  
Her reasons had been that he always was to grumpy and she   
feared he would scare away   
people. He had laughed at her argumentation and let her do it   
and preferred to watch his lovely wife sitting at the coffee   
table trying out different clever lines as she had called it   
and had   
chuckled every time she had wrinkled her nose in displeasure   
and deleted the words she had thought of so hard just some   
minutes ago..  
It had seemed as if she would never find the right words!   
When he had woken up at night he still heard her trying out   
lines and watched her from the bedroom door intently. She had   
turned her head to look at his tall frame which was tiredly   
leaned against doorframe. She had flashed him a little smile   
and then had turned around to continue her task.  
It had taken another hour until she had finally found the   
simple words which could still be heard on the answering   
machine.  
She had turned around and given him the most brilliant smile   
then and had hugged and softly kissed his nose before they had   
returned to bed.  
  
  
Now angry he marched over to the answering machine and pressed   
the delete button as he had already done two times that day   
ignoring his mother.  
He just couldn't hear her voice anymore babbling on about   
things she didn't know.  
Why couldn't they understand that he wanted to be left alone?   
Needed time to think everything through after he had lost the   
most important thing in his life?  
Nobody knew the pain and sorrow he was feeling every time he   
lay down in their bed and   
could still smell her sweet scent on her pillows reminding him   
of better days when she still lay in his arms sighing   
blissfully.  
They didn't know what it was like to think of the person you   
love most on this planet wherever you went, the littlest   
things reminding you of her beauty, charm and warm smile. Even   
the soft breeze that blew up the curtains and gently touched   
his tender skin reminded him of her soft   
caresses.   
Sighing heavily he slowly made his way towards the couch   
taking the wedding picture from the shelve with him.  
Letting himself fall onto the couch he took a long look at the   
picture.  
He remembered the day they had married clearly.. they had both   
been so happy to start a new life together.  
They had made plans for their future and had hoped to grow old   
together.   
  
He was only 26 years and already a widower.. that was not how   
he had planned his life.. had everything been in vain?  
Why had he sacrificed his career as a doctor and instead taken   
the dreaded lab job?  
He had always wanted to work as a doctor to help people and do   
something important but Rei had asked him to take the lab job   
because she had been afraid that he wouldn't have had   
enough time for her and later their baby.  
..and out of love he had agreed...  
  
Now he didn't see any use in life anymore; everything was   
gone, wasn't it?  
He just wanted to be left alone and someday die in this   
apartment which held so many happy   
memories he now dreaded.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
"You are such a pretty little boy" Usagi cooed while gently   
tickling the baby's belly. In return   
the little sunshine flashed her a brilliant toothless smile.  
  
"You two are getting along very well, aren't you?"  
"Papa! I didn't hear you coming!"  
Kenji smiled gently at his daughter.. how he had missed seeing   
her beautiful smile every day   
and hear her angelic voice babbling on and on about   
unimportant things.  
Before his divorce he never had cared about those things but   
after Ikuko had left him he had   
found out what he had lost.  
Usagi reminded him so much of his first wife. She had the same   
gentle blue eyes and carefree   
and world open ways.  
Usagi always could make people smile and he was happy she was   
here in this hard time.  
He clearly remembered the day Ikuko had left him.  
She had silently entered his study at night while he had been   
still sitting over his work and had   
put the divorcement papers onto the desk without a word. The   
had grabbed his collar and had   
kissed him passionately before leaving his life forever.  
It had taken in some years before he had found out what he had   
done to destroy their marriage..   
he hadn't spent enough time with his wife and child and had   
ignored their needs... then he had to pay the price for his   
ignorance..  
When he had seen Usagi playing with Kazuo like her mother had   
with her so long ago and it made him remember all those happy   
days they had shared... but he had made the choice then to   
make money and be rich one day and in return sacrificed his   
family.  
"Papa.. are you alright??" Usagi asked her father worriedly   
waving a slender hand in front of his face to get any   
reaction.  
Kenji blinked twice before looking down at his daughter  
"Hmm?.. ahm.. I'm alright sweetie.. sorry for spacing out like   
that. I've just noticed how much you are like your mother   
after you had been born."  
Usagi blushed slightly "I do?"  
Kenji smiled gently slightly caressing his daughter's face   
with his thumb "Yes, you do .I better go now and look after   
Sheryl or else she'll be complaining again about me not being   
a caring husband.." He sighed loudly, letting his frustration   
about the whole situation out in one smooth breath.  
He was about to leave when Usagi suddenly burst out  
" I wouldn't have though she had such a hard time after Rei's   
death.. I mean she never seemed to like her much.."  
  
After having said that she quickly slapped her hands over her   
mouth and suddenly found the grassy ground more attractive   
than her father. For a moment it was silent and she feared her   
father would be angry about her disrespectful comment about   
her stepmother but the answer he   
finally gave her surprised her to no ends..  
"I wouldn't have thought so either." and without another word   
he entered the house.  
Usagi stood there for a long time gazing at her father's back   
with her mouth hanging open.  
Her father had just admitted that his precious wife wasn't at   
all perfect and knew that she was heartless..  
  
The sobbing sounds from the baby ripped her from her thoughts   
and she hurriedly walked over   
to the crib and gently picked up the baby to calm him down.  
Kazuo obviously was very happy about the attention he was once   
again getting and started to   
giggle softly.  
  
Oblivious to the young woman someone was watching her from a   
window on the first floor of   
the mansion.  
Sheryl's green eyes were glued on the little baby which   
happily laughed in his aunt's warm   
embrace.  
Disgusted by the touching scene she closed the curtains   
angrily turning away from the window.  
Walking back to her king-sized bed carefully took and old   
picture of Rei and herself from the drawer with her.  
Smiling bitterly at the image she took another aspirin to kill   
the terrible headache she had.  
This wasn't her usual self and she hated it that way. She had   
always been strong and   
independent, had succeeded in catching two very rich husbands   
and also divorcing from one having made a fortune.  
She didn't like to admit it but her daughter had been the only   
steady thing in her life and now she was gone.  
  
Sheryl wasn't even sure it was sadness she felt over the death   
of her child or just self-pity.  
She looked over at her clock... 3pm.. too early to face the   
world.  
Sighing she let her tired body fall back onto the soft pillows  
and closed her eyes.  
The soft knocking and quiet words of her husband at the door   
she just ignored pretending to   
already be asleep.  
  
Later that evening Kenji, Usagi, Hiroshi and Akio Chiba were   
having dinner together in the   
Tsukino mansion.  
"What about your charming wife, Kenji? I believe we haven't   
seen her since the funeral."   
Hiroshi asked more out of politeness than real concern.  
"She wouldn't come out of her room all day.. I hardly see her   
anymore... I think she is getting   
better though.. she isn't taking so much medication anymore, I   
guess that's a good sign." Kenji   
answered stiffly.  
"There is someone else we haven't seen or heard of since the   
funeral.. Mamoru wouldn't   
answer our phone calls.. we even drove over to his place and   
tried to talk to him but he   
wouldn't even answer the door... I don't know what to do   
anymore.. it's hopeless.." Akio   
pressed out close to tears.  
Usagi carefully lay her hand on top of Akio's and squeezed it   
gently.  
In those last few weeks she had grown fond of the older woman   
and knew that she felt the   
same towards her.  
"Has he ver asked about the baby?" Usagi inquired carefully.  
Akio just shook her head no and Usagi gulped down the urge to   
let her anger flow freely then-   
for she knew it would do no good if she exploded like a Vulcan   
at the moment.  
Instead she decided to soothe Akio's fears.  
"Don't worry, Akio-san, I'm sure he thinks of his son every   
second of the day.. he just can't   
handle to see him yet."  
The older woman just looked down and softly started to explain   
why she thought otherwise,  
"He doesn't want to know about such things.. he is drowning in   
self-pity.. he is so selfish and   
almost heartless."  
After saying the last words she broke out in tears so that   
Hiroshi had to calm her down by   
holding her shoulders gently and whispering soothing words   
into her ear.  
After having seen that scene Usagi decided it was about to do   
something.  
Chiba Mamoru had to see that there was a little boy who needed   
him.  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
no answer  
  
Usagi rang the doorbell again- he had to answer once if he   
ever wanted to have a quiet moment   
in his life again.  
Once again she didn't get an answer.  
The baby in the stroller started to get bored and yawned   
tiredly and Usagi was in an equally   
melancholic mood.  
After a long hour of repeatedly ringing the stupid doorbell   
the blonde slowly got tired of this   
silly game.  
Just as she was about to give up an annoyed voice was heard   
from the speaker  
"What do you want?" the angry voice boomed.  
Usagi flinched but reminded herself of the importance of her   
mission.  
"I'm here to talk to you Chiba-san!" she answered bravely.  
"Then I guess your time was wasted. I don't want to talk to   
anybody; you can leave now." he   
bit back.  
The next thing Usagi heard was the clicking sound of the   
speaker.. he had hung up.  
  
Now furious Usagi had to think of a new way to get into the   
house. Suddenly she looked up   
and slapped her forehead for her own stupidity.. the   
Caretaker.. why hadn't she thought about   
that before?  
  
The caretaker was an elderly man with Grey hair and a   
mustache. At first he looked at Usagi   
suspiciously but after hearing her story he decided to help   
her for he couldn't stand Mamoru's   
moods anymore.  
He led Usagi to Mamoru's apartment on the second floor but   
left before she could knock on the   
heavy door with the excuse that he didn't want to be shouted   
at again.  
  
Gulping one more time Usagi raised a shaky hand to knock onto   
the massive oak door.. so this   
was the moment she would meet her brother-in -law personally..   
she would have wished it   
were under better circumstances but couldn't help the fact   
that this had to be done and it   
seemed she was the only one brave or dumb enough to face Chiba   
Mamoru in his state of self-  
pity.  
Deciding she had waited long enough she finally knocked on the   
door.  
She stood there frozen to the spot anxiously waiting for what   
was about to happen next.  
  
A minute had already gone by and nothing had happened.  
She was just about to knock again when the door suddenly swung   
open and a very angry   
looking Chiba Mamoru was glaring down at her furiously.  
  
Afraid of the picture he made Usagi instinctively took a step   
backwards almost tripping over   
her own two feet.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he growled.  
Gulping nervously she raised her eyes to stare into his steel   
blue eyes.  
She glanced over at the baby which was still sleeping   
peacefully out of his father's sight.   
Feeling she still had an ace up her sleeve she gathered all   
her courage she pulled herself   
together and stood up straight looking into Mamoru's eyes   
bravely.  
"Hi! I'm Usagi, Rei's sister." she introduced herself cheerily   
bowing slightly taking Mamoru   
totally by surprise.  
He raised his eyebrows puzzled and a confused look crossed his   
features for a moment before it   
was replace by the cold mask he had worn before.  
That little show of emotion gave her new hope for she knew for   
sure now that he wasn't made   
of stone.  
this was the perfect moment to make her move..  
"I need to talk to you and I won't accept a no as an answer!"   
she started entering the apartment   
so he couldn't shut the door anymore.  
Carefully she peeked around Mamoru to get a better view of the   
flat and what she saw almost   
made her faint... dirty clothes and dishes, old papers and   
various sorts of moldy food were   
scattered on the floor across the whole room.  
Hadn't Rei always told her that Mamoru made her sick with his   
cleanliness?  
Shrugging it off she reminded herself of the reasons why she   
was here.  
When she turned around she was greeted by a very steaming   
Mamoru whose eyes had turned   
an icy blue and he looked almost scary to her.  
"Would you please leave my apartment." he started calmly   
before adding a shouted "NOW!"  
Usagi flinched a bit but gathered all her courage once more to   
do what she had come for so she   
started to shout back..  
"NO! I won't."  
Mamoru surely hadn't expected that slip of a girl to talk back   
to him but had to admit that he   
was quite impressed by her courage. Using the short moment he   
was quite she hurriedly started   
the reasons for her coming.  
"Listen; I'm here to talk about your baby son with you! He   
needs a father and since you are his   
biological dad I guess you are the only choice.. although I   
wished there was another one.." she   
muttered under her breath before continuing. "You are living   
here all alone and are trying to   
bury yourself in self-pity not caring about others! There are   
people who need you and care for   
you, if you want it or not. You don't care about your work?-   
FINE; you don't care about your   
parents?-FINE- but you still have a son who needs you and you   
have a responsibility towards   
him! He hasn't chosen to be your son.. it's not his fault Rei   
died.. he deserves to have a father;   
he deserves to know how much this father loved his mother..   
someone who tells him what a   
wonderful person she has been.. why don't you care???" Usagi   
ended in a whisper.  
For a moment she had thought she had seen his features soften   
but he furrowed his brows and   
his eyes seemed to bore into her soul like icy daggers.  
"What do you know about me and my life? What do you know about   
the pain and emptiness   
I'm feeling inside? How dare you come to my apartment and talk   
to me like that?.. You don't   
even know me. and now leave.." he growled in a low whisper.  
Hanging her head in defeat after this speech she turned to   
leave when suddenly a soft noise   
seemed to catch Mamoru's attention.  
Usagi recognized it as Kazuo's voice.. he must have woken up   
from all the shouting.  
She quickly turned around and tried to be at his side before   
he started crying....   
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" .... too late  
Mamoru looked up startled, all anger having left his face.  
"Who was that?" he asked carefully.  
"That was your son, Mamoru-san." she answered watching the   
young man closely.  
He suddenly grabbed the doorframe tightly trying to steady   
himself and Usagi was shocked to   
see him trembling.. his whole body was shaking with emotion   
and his eyes had lost the icy tone   
and was now a gentle deep blue, just like Kazuo's.  
She watched him taking small unsure steps until he stood just   
outside of the apartment. His   
gaze was still locked to the floor... he didn't dare to look   
to his left where the soft crying came   
from.  
Carefully and very slowly he turned his head left towards the   
noise and when his eyes met with   
those of his crying son for the first time it seemed as time   
had stopped.  
Usagi watched breathlessly as Kazuo stopped his crying for a   
moment to look at the stranger   
and it seemed although he had never seen this man before that   
he knew him.  
Kneeling down Mamoru gently and very carefully took one   
chubby baby hand into his large   
one and started to caress it with his thumb. this little boy   
seemed to him like a miracle...   
looking into the boy's eyes Mamoru gave him a soft smile and   
was surprised when the baby   
flashed him a brilliant smile of his own before falling asleep   
once more.  
Mamoru turned his head towards Usagi whose heart had melted at   
the touching scene between   
father and son.  
What Usagi saw next surprised her even more than his now soft   
blue eyes... Mamoru was   
crying.  
Stumbling towards the young woman he broke down in front of   
her sobbing.  
Not knowing what else to do Usagi fell to her knees as well   
and gently and soothingly put her   
arms around the young man starting to cry herself.  
Through the sobs she could still make out a softly whispered   
"Thank you".  
Stroking his hair she whispered back "You are welcome."  
Mamoru gripped the girl tighter not wanting to let go having   
the strange feeling that this young   
woman was the only thing he could hold onto now.  
"I don't think I can do this.. why did she leave me alone with   
this?.. How should I ever handle   
this alone?" he brokenly sobbed.  
"Don't be afraid Mamoru-san. I'll be here.. I'll help you! You   
are not alone.." she gently   
whispered.  
  
..to be continued..........  
  
  
  



	5. Father and Son

Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter4  
  
Author: Kija  
Email: kijam@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay... I don't own Sailor Moon*mutters*  
Can't I at least have Mamo-chan? *puppy eyes*.. *Naoko-sama looks down at   
Kija fuming*   
*laughs nervously and hides* ....okay... Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me...   
it belongs tot he very talented Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation,   
etc.....  
Author's Notes: First of all thanks to everyone who emailed me about my   
Story and for the reviews! !*huggles minna*!!  
You really made my day^^.  
So please keep the reviews and email coming!.. They really motivate me to   
write more quickly ^_~  
Hope you'll enjoy Chapter4, minna!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter4  
*************************************  
  
Mamoru looked up at her through teary eyes and for the first time since they   
had met Usagi saw him smile.. not just a polite or half-smile but a real one   
which also reached his eyes.  
It told her how grateful he was for seeing his son for the first time and that he   
finally understood that he was needed and had been too selfish to see it before.  
..and it made her heart warm....  
  
"Come on! Let's get inside Mamoru-san she urged gently getting up from the   
cold marble floor slowly.  
He just turned his head casting a look at his now again sleeping son and after   
seeing him shivering slightly he also got up and looked down at his sister-in-  
law.  
"I guess you are right... we wouldn't want the little one ill, now would we."   
Usagi was at first unable to answer being totally surprised by the tenderness   
now in his voice.  
It had lost all hatred and hurt and she found she really could get used to the   
new Chiba Mamoru. Realizing she had to answer him she just dumbly shook   
her head yes before walking towards the baby to get him inside.  
  
Mamoru watched her closely as she gently picked up the sleeping baby as not   
to wake him and was shocked when she suddenly stood in front of him   
attempting to hand him the baby.  
He looked at her slightly scared and held up his hands nervously trying to   
change her plan.  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Usagi-san.. I have never held a baby before   
and am afraid I could drop and cause some irrepairable brain damage.."  
  
Usagi just chuckled softly trying to be as quiet as possible before just putting   
the child into Mamoru's open arms.  
At first he looked shocked then baffled before a calm look settled on his   
features.  
"You have to hold his head." Usagi instructed gently.  
Doing as he was told Mamoru glanced down at his son and smiled lovingly.  
For the first time after his wife's death a calm and peaceful feeling washed   
over him... this feeling that everything would be okay.... As long as the two   
of the were together....  
Father and son.. he liked the sound of that...  
  
Inside they settled down on the couch.. or rather the space that was not   
occupied by dirt and clothes..  
Usagi watched silently as Mamoru made his first experiences as a father and   
was happy she   
had been the one to bring them together.  
Seeing that the overjoyed father was totally oblivious to her presence her eyes   
dared to roam about the room.... and what she saw was worse then the   
glimpse she had gotten from the door.. which she thought was impossible but   
after seeing that chaos she gulped nervously...  
Kazuo couldn't possibly live in such a mess!   
Deciding she should really talk about this issue with Mamoru she cleared her   
throat trying to gain his attention, which she did.  
Mamoru looked up at her startled, obviously having forgotten about her.  
Upon this realization he blushed and apologized for his rudeness.  
"I'm sorry Usagi-san... I didn't mean to ignore you.. it's just.."  
but she stopped him by putting a finger gently to his lips before he could end   
his sentence.  
" It's alright. I totally understand and I wouldn't have interrupted you if it   
weren't so late already..."  
and looking outside his window he had to realize wonderingly that it was   
already getting dark.  
"Kazuo and I have to go home now.."  
Pulling the child closer to his heart and giving her an half angry half helpless   
glare he stood up and walked towards the balcony.  
After a five minutes' silence a soft whisper could be heard from the balcony   
doors  
"This is his home... I won't let him leave.. again..."  
Usagi slowly got up from the couch and walked up behind him carefully   
putting her hand onto his shoulder  
"I know. This is why I have come here! But look around your apartment,   
Mamoru-san! It's a mess and definitely not the right place for a baby at the   
moment! You don't have a room nor clothes and food for Kazuo...." She   
paused to walk around him to look into his eyes which had silently filled with   
tears. "I'm not going to take him away from you!.. How about this...  
I'll come over tomorrow morning and we will clean up this mess together and   
buy some things for your son.. and in the evening we are going to pick him up   
from your parents'.. who you should really talk to" while saying that she gave   
him a strict look "and he will live with you.. if you promise me to work again   
and try to live on."  
Mamoru stared at her with wide eyes; never in his live had he met someone so   
warm hearted and friendly as this slip of a girl who seemed so angelic and   
serene.  
He just nodded and reluctantly put the baby back into Usagi's awaiting arms.  
Still a little unsure he looked into her baby blue eyes..  
"Are you really going to do all that for me?"  
She looked up at him for a moment flashing him one of her brilliant smiles  
"Of course! You are part of the family after all" she said winking..  
Mamoru gave her a small smile before he turned serious again and looked at   
her skeptically   
"Why?"  
She raised her head giving him a puzzled look not understanding why he   
didn't know the answer himself  
"Because Rei was my sister and I know she loved you and this baby more   
than anything in this world.. she would have wanted the two of you to be   
together and be happy..."  
The tall man had to stare at the girl once more detecting small shiny droplets   
of tears running down her cheeks. Averting his gaze from them he saw her   
smiling which confused him more than anything else.. this girl definitely was   
different and he wondered if they one day would be able to be friends.. but   
deep inside of himself he already knew that this evening was the beginning of   
something special...  
Mamoru stood on his balcony staring after the retreating figure of a young   
woman with the most exceptional hairstyle he had ever seen.. and he couldn't   
help but think of Odangos.  
  
He had asked her if he should give her a ride home but she had refused telling   
him it would be better for him to get some sleep and get rid of those ugly rings   
under his eyes.  
He had just laughed and after noticing her strict " teacher" look complied.  
He had given his son a last good night kiss before Usagi had turned around   
and had left...  
But she would return tomorrow.. she had promised to.  
Walking back into his apartment he looked into the mirror by the bedroom   
door and wondered why Usagi hadn't left in fright of the ugly hairy monster..   
he definitely needed a bath and a shave.... but he would do that tomorrow...   
tomorrow a new life would start for him.. it wouldn't be easy.. especially   
facing his parents... but he would try his best he promised himself.  
Entering the bedroom he steered himself towards the bed and for the first time   
since the fateful day Rei had died he didn't turn around the wedding picture   
on her nightstand but smiled at the memory.. it still hurt.. but he felt a peace   
inside of him he had been missing for so long..  
Yes tomorrow a new life would start.. for him and his son...  
  
  
...to be continued....  
  
Hate it?.. Like it? Please leave me a line and tell me! ^_^  



	6. Shopping

Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter5  
  
Author: Kija  
Email: kijam@hotmail.com  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* We all know that I don't own Sailor Moon and that it   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, etc...  
  
Author's Notes:  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-chan! I'm so happy there are people who like   
what I write^^  
Sooo ... on with the story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter5  
****************************  
  
"Mamoru-san! Hello!! I'm here!..."  
Usagi waited another five minutes before knocking on the heavy oak door   
again.  
She had been lucky that day that somebody had forgotten to close the entrance   
door so she could just walk up to Mamoru's apartment without disturbing him..  
Thinking about it now she felt rather sheepish.. she would have to interrupt him   
when she arrived up there anyway..  
She had been standing in front of his door now for half an hour waiting for him   
to open up.  
She had tried everything.. knocking, calling for him.. she had even tried to look   
under the door... she remembered clearly the strange look the elderly lady had   
given her when she walked out of the elevator and had caught her lying on the   
floor trying to peek inside the widower's apartment.  
Sighing in defeat she turned her back towards the wall and let herself sink to the   
floor where she made herself comfortable putting her head on her knees.  
She would just have to wait until he opened the door...  
  
After another 10 minutes she started to lose hope... maybe he had changed his  
mind and didn't want to see anybody again.  
Usagi shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. He had been   
so sincere the night before, she knew Mamoru had meant it.. he wanted to start a   
new life with his son!... but why didn't he open the door? He had to hear her..   
she had knocked and rang the bell more then twenty times.. every normal being   
would have stormed out and screamed at her thinking she was some lunatic.  
  
Sighing she settled back against the wall again once again putting her head on   
her knees, yawning she looked up at the door half expecting it to open and   
reveal her brother-in-law... but only the sight of the closed dark door greeted   
her.. like so many times before.  
  
She felt a soft tug at her shoulders and a warm voice calling her name. It was so   
soothing and gentle she just smiled and turned around curling even more into a   
ball.  
The man kneeling beside her chuckled softly before lifting the sleeping beauty   
off the floor and carrying her into his apartment.  
He placed her gently onto the couch and put a warm blanket around her   
carefully trying not to wake her.  
Mamoru looked down at Usagi and wondered how long she had been sitting..   
and then sleeping in front of his door.  
  
Maybe he should have left a note outside telling her he had gone out to buy   
some groceries.  
After he had woken up in the morning and had taken a bath and had made   
himself look like a person again he had noticed his grumbling stomach.  
Shuffling through the cupboards all he had found were empty bottles and some   
half empty jam jars... so he had decided it was time for him to buy something   
eatable.  
  
It was somehow strange for him to leave the house... he hadn't been out much   
in the last few months.  
It had been strange to go out shopping after such a long time and it had   
definitely taken longer than he had thought it would.   
  
He walked with his "treasure" into the kitchen putting the groceries into the   
cupboards, making some coffee he really needed and preparing himself a   
sandwich.  
He carefully and silently peeked into the living room checking on Usagi who   
was still sleeping although she started turning and yawning finally waking up.  
With his coffee mug in hand he strolled over to the couch and sat down on the one opposite of Usagi and stared at the young blonde with a smile on his face.  
Somehow she reminded him of a little child at the moment..  
The way she was curled up in a ball on the couch grabbing the pillow with her   
hand cuddling up closer to it.  
  
Turning around she slowly opened one of her eyes and after seeing Mamoru   
staring at her the other popped open as well. Blinking she sat up and looked   
around the room trying to find out where she was.  
Then she blushed remembering falling asleep in front of Mamoru's apartment.  
He must have carried her into the room!.. but where had he been?  
A few seconds later she voiced her question.  
  
And for the first time she saw him blush which looked to her on his face rather   
funny.  
  
"Ahmm.. I have been hungry and well.. I didn't have anything to eat at home...   
so I just went grocery shopping.. Sorry.." he finished sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay, Mamoru-san. I understand.. I would have done the same..."... then   
she blushed again.. " oh yes.. I would have done the same."  
  
"Thanks for your understanding"   
  
The smile that he flashed her then would have surely made her knees buckle if   
she were standing.  
  
That was when she first saw his clean and shaven face.. and she couldn't believe   
that such a handsome man existed on earth..   
  
Coming to her senses again she looked up at him and started to speak again  
"We should go then.. there's a lot we have to do today! We want little Kazuo to   
live with you as soon as possible."  
  
Giving one of her brilliant smiles again she stood up and marched towards the   
door preparing to leave.  
When she looked back at Mamoru she saw him still sitting on the couch one   
eyebrow raised questioningly.   
"Hehehe... sorry... I guess you'll have to get used to me.. I'm a little.. how do I   
say this... crazy?".... she paused before grinning at the man. "Come on! Let's   
go! We already lost a lot of time!!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head obviously very amused while standing up and walking   
towards the door.  
On his way he picked up his keys and walked past Usagi towards the elevator.  
Usagi stared after him a bit puzzled not knowing how to react now.  
Suddenly Mamoru turned around a grin on his face before he burst out laughing.  
Usagi raised her eyebrows in question and also in shock seeing him laugh so   
freely for the first time.  
"You should have seen yourself...." He stuttered trying to suppress his   
laughter.. " You are definitely something else, Usagi-chan.."  
His voice still ringing with laughter he added "Let's go then." Before stepping   
into the elevator.  
After a minute of Usagi just standing in the hall Mamoru's head poked out of   
the elevator   
"Are you coming?"  
  
Getting finally out of her stupor she uttered a soft "Huh?" before sprinting   
towards the elevator and the door closed behind them with a soft ding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mamoru-san, look!! This is so cute!" Usagi jumped up and down delightedly.   
  
Mamoru turned around looking at her. He had to admit that he felt   
uncomfortable and completely out of place in the baby store.  
He had watched Usagi quite interested as she had become all starry eyed when   
they had entered the shop and since then she had been running around looking   
at several toys, clothes and other stuff totally euphoric.  
  
He had just looked at some of the baby things and had found one or the other   
piece of cloth quite nice but couldn't really understand Usagi's enthusiasm... he   
supposed it was a woman's thing...  
All he wanted was to get the most important things and move the baby into his   
apartment as soon as possible.  
"Don't daydream! Come here and look at this!" and with these words she   
dragged him over to the baby clothes section.  
While he was being shoved towards her destination he wondered why Usagi   
was acting like this... after all they didn't know each other very well.. they had   
just met a day ago.. and already she was treating him like an old friend; but he   
figured it was just her personality.. and then he remembered Rei once telling   
him about her little sister.. if he thought about it he found that his wife had very   
often spoken about her... but he had never really listened to what she had told   
him because when she had started she just had gone on and on babbling.. but he   
had liked listening to her voice.  
Thinking of those happy moments made him sad and depressed again for a   
moment before Usagi pulled him to a stop in front of a very beautiful baby crib.  
As he looked down at the girl he caught her staring dreamily at the crib... he   
could almost see the hearts in her eyes.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting the two of you" he chuckled teasingly.  
Usagi's head snapped up in sudden realization what she had been doing and   
blushed becomingly.  
"Ahmm.. sorry... I just thought about.."   
At that moment she stopped and looked down at the floor digging the tip of her   
shoe into the yellow carpet.  
  
Mamoru looked at her questioningly..  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing important." She whispered her eyes still glued to the ugly yellow thing   
they called a carpet trying to hide her blush.  
To no avail.. Mamoru caught it anyway but decided it would be wiser if he   
changed the topic.  
  
"So.. you think this would be a good choice?.. and Kazuo will like it?"  
  
Grateful for the changing of the subject she looked up and nodded yes.  
"I think it's great"  
"Okay then.. this crib it is.. one thing less on our list."   
  
When he saw Usagi looking down on the carpet again he wondered what was on   
her mind again but he didn't have to wait long to find the answer.  
  
"Mamoru-san... can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why haven't the two of you bought anything for the baby before the birth?"  
  
The instant she saw Mamoru looking down at the floor sadly she regretted her   
question.. she shouldn't have asked after all.. stupid curiosity..  
  
"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.."  
  
Looking into her eyes he shook his head.  
"It's alright... really..." he paused for a moment taking in a deep breath " Rei   
thought it was bad luck to buy things for the baby before the birth.. that's why   
we have nothing at home.... She wanted to buy all the stuff.. once the baby was   
born.."  
Usagi bit her lip when she saw a small tear forming in Mamoru's eye which the   
slowly slid down his smooth cheek just to drop onto the floor.  
Before she knew it he was smiling at her again.. not a smile that reached his   
eyes but a small grateful smile which she found was a good start.  
She still saw that sadness and pain from a moment ago in his eyes but decided   
since he didn't want to talk about it to not mention it again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, where are we going to put all that stuff, Mamoru-san" Usagi squeaked as   
she tried to get through the apartment door.  
  
"The second door on the left" he coughed while trying to not lose his balance   
under the weight of five heavy boxes of baby stuff.  
  
Usagi opened the door to an empty room, it was light and friendly.. just the right   
place for a baby.  
She put down the boxes and walked towards the window to look outside. The   
sun had already started to set and she wondered where the time had gone that   
day. The hours had flown by like minutes.  
  
"You could help me a little, you know"  
  
She turned around startled to see Mamoru struggling with the boxes. If it   
weren't for the little smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth she would   
have thought he had been angry.  
Glad it wasn't she ran to his said and aided him with the heavy boxes.  
  
"I'm going down and again and get the rest. The crib and the dresser."  
"Do you want me to help?"  
  
"No, thanks; I can do that alone.. just wait here."  
  
And with that he left the room and hurried downstairs only to return fifteen   
minutes later with three big heavy looking boxes.  
With a grunt he put them down on the floor and kneeled down right beside them   
wiping away the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.  
"I really think I'm getting old."  
  
Usagi giggled softly at the sight he made, but deciding it was wiser to just   
ignore the little speech that had formed in her head.  
  
"Sooo... what are we going to do first?"  
  
"I guess we'll start with the dresser.. then we can put in all the clothes?"  
"That's a good idea Mamoru-san.. you are staring to think like a real father,   
already."   
  
  
Half an hour later the dresser was finished and Usagi had already started putting   
in the clothes.  
She watched Mamoru from the corner of her eye amusedly as he tried to put   
together the baby swing.  
He on the other hand wasn't that amused. Nothing of the blasted parts seemed to   
fit together.  
He laughed sarcastically when he read "Only takes five minutes to put together"   
on the box.  
"This thing must be sent from hell.." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Argh!!! This thing makes me crazy!!!" he burst out.  
Usagi laughed lightheartedly at the sight he made... various parts of the swing   
were scattered about him and he sat in the middle of the mess looking like a   
helpless little baby... a very big and angry looking baby she added.  
  
"Have you looked into the instructions?"  
  
Silence.... A blank look crossed Mamoru's features as he stared at her.  
Usagi slapped her forehead in aggravation.  
"Men... why can't you once admit that you can't do everything on your own?   
Must be a left over of the stone age.. Give me that" and with that she grabbed   
the parts of the swing and with the help of the instruction was finished after only   
five minutes... See? That wasn't that hard, was it?" she asked him triumphantly   
admiring her work.  
He just snorted and turned to work on the crib again.  
Usagi just shook her head and returned to the task of putting the clothes into the   
dresser.   
  
After another hour of working the two finally admired their work.  
The crib was standing by the window, beside it the old rocking chair Rei had   
bought shortly before her death.  
On the same wall stood the dresser with the clothes and on the one opposite was   
a drawer with all the baby toys and the swing was right beside it.  
On the walls were little blue bunnies Usagi had bought and put on.  
What she liked best though were the baby blue curtains with little white bunnies   
and stars printed on them.  
The girl smiled up at the young man..  
"We can be very proud of ourselves, Mamoru-san. We did all that in a single   
day!"  
  
"Yes.. but I couldn't have done it without you, you know." He answered her   
smiling as well.  
  
"Then we can pick up your son tomorrow and you can show him his new   
home."  
  
Mamoru just nodded and looked at the room once more pleased with the   
outcome.  
  
"It's late.. I better get going." She interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yes, sure.. do you want me to bring you home? It wouldn't be a problem."  
Usagi smiled gratefully at him but shook her head no.  
"ok. If you don't want to.."  
Together the went towards the door where Usagi picked up her stuff and turned   
around to leave when Mamoru grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him.  
  
He had the softest look on his face, his eyes so gentle Usagi thought she would   
drown in them.  
"Thanks, Usagi-chan, for everything."  
But before she could say anything she watched him with wide open eyes as he   
leaned towards her and.....  
  
...to be continued...  
  
AN:  
Don't you hate me??^.~  
Please tell me what you think, minna-chan!.. and I'll continue asap...   
  



	7. Friends

Love Always Finds A Way  
  
Chapter6  
  
Author: Kija  
Email: kijam@hotmail.com  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Sailor Moon.. so let's not talk about   
it....  
  
Author's Notes:  
Thanks for the reviews minna!I really appreciate them!!*huggles*  
  
  
In Chapter5:  
  
  
He had the softest look on his face, his eyes so gentle Usagi thought she   
would drown in them.  
"Thanks, Usagi-chan, for everything."  
But before she could say anything she watched him with wide open eyes as he leaned towards her and.....  
  
  
  
Chapter6:  
  
..... pecked her gently on the cheek.  
Still too baffled to say anything she just stared straight into his eyes which   
were as calm and deep as the ocean itself.   
  
"See you tomorrow then?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
Smiling back at him she left the apartment on wobbly legs.  
She had to admit that she had thought he was going to kiss her for a moment..   
like really kiss her.. not just a peck on the cheek.  
After having realized what she had just thought she blushed and scolded   
herself for thinking like that about Mamoru.  
He was her brother-in-law and a widower.. how could she have ever expected   
him to kiss her like that?  
  
Still shaking her head she exited the elevator and strolled home in the warm   
summer night.  
  
That night Usagi couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed but just   
couldn't find any rest.  
She always had to think about the next day, when Mamoru was finally facing   
his parents and Kazuo would live with him.  
She hoped so much that everything would turn out alright and father and son   
would have a chance to become a family.  
Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep that night anyway Usagi got up and   
silently crept downstairs into the large kitchen trying not to wake anybody.  
When she reached the door she found there was already light in the room.  
Carefully she peeked in to see her father sitting by the table eating some of the   
cold rice and beef from dinner.  
"You must be very hungry to eat the cold leftovers" she giggled while   
entering the room.  
  
Kenji who had been deep in thought looked up startled to look at his daughter.  
"What are you doing up so late, sweetie?"  
"Couldn't sleep just like you, I guess."  
  
Kenji patted the seat beside him and Usagi walked over and sat down leaning   
her head onto her father's shoulder.  
"I'm a bit worried Papa."  
  
"Why that?"   
  
Usagi looked up at him giving her father a worried look.  
  
"Mamoru-san's going to meet his parents tomorrow to talk to them and to take   
Kazuo with him."  
  
"And you don't know what's going to happen?"  
  
"Yes. What if they won't forgive him or don't believe he can handle a baby? I   
know that would devastate him! He has just found a new reason for living   
again..." she finished in a whisper.  
  
Kenji softly lay a hand onto her shoulder squeezing it gently.  
"Everything will be alright.. Akio and Hiroshi are very understanding.. I'm   
sure they'll find a solution."  
  
Smiling she nodded "I hope you are right.... Now where's the chocolate ice-  
cream?"  
Kenji laughed out loud shaking his head.  
  
"Don't ever change Usa!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"I'm nervous."  
"I know.. but you have to do that now."  
"I know.*sigh*"  
  
"Now get out of the car into battle."   
Winking she shoved him out of the car and dragged him towards the door.  
"You want me to wait here?"  
  
Mamoru nodded and taking in one more deep breath he slowly walked   
towards the door.  
He rang the bell once and didn't have to wait long until it was opened by his   
mother.  
From what Usagi could see she could tell that Akio was obviously very   
shocked.  
But she took her son into her arms and walked with him into the house.  
  
Two hours later Usagi could hear the door open and she turned around to look   
at the entrance to see the whole Chiba family standing in the door.  
She watched excitedly as Akio handed Mamoru the baby and Hiroshi brought   
out various bags with baby stuff.  
Usagi jumped out of the car to greet the family and help with the bags.  
She could see tears of happiness in Akio's eyes and relief that the nightmare   
was finally over.  
Mamoru had the most brilliant smile on his lips as he held his son proudly in   
his arms.  
After putting the baby safely into his seat Mamoru hugged his parent good   
bye while Usagi bowed.  
  
Driving off Usagi smiled over at Mamoru who looked back at her for a   
moment with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the road.  
"I knew everything would turn out to be alright." She beamed.  
  
"I'm glad you did.. without you I'd be still hiding in my apartment and   
wouldn't know my child."  
  
Grinning Usagi answered "What's a friend here for?"  
  
Mamoru looked over at her for a second with wide eyes but didn't say   
anything.  
After they had shown the baby his new home and everything was in place   
Usagi was about to go when Mamoru suddenly burst out.  
"Do you want to go for a walk in the park with Kazuo and me?"  
  
She turned around with wide eyes and finally nodded yes.  
He grinned back at her softly tickling his son who started to giggle   
immediately.  
"See! He is happy too!.. So come on.. let's go!"  
  
Nodding she went to get the stroller and they put the baby gently into it.  
Together they made their way towards the park.  
Usagi was the first to notice the setting sun and lightly patted Mamoru on the   
shoulder so he could see it too.  
He looked up and marveled at the beauty of it.. when was the last time he had   
looked at a sunset like that?... definitely too long ago.  
  
They stopped at a lake in the middle of the park and Usagi leaned on the   
railing while Mamoru was putting a blanket around Kazuo's sleeping form.  
She watched the whole scene from the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly.  
This was the man she had imagined when she had read Rei's letters. The man   
her sister had been so much in love with.  
A bitter feeling washed through her when she thought that her sister should be   
there with her husband and son... life just wasn't fair.  
  
She suddenly felt a presence beside her and when she looked to her left she   
saw Mamoru standing there looking intently out at the lake.  
  
"Tell me Usagi-chan.. how old are you?.. I mean Rei never told me and I'm   
just curious... I know you should never ask a woman for her age and.."  
Usagi interrupted him before he could continue "It's okay, really. Actually I   
just finished High school and am 18 years old."  
  
"So.. what are you planning to do now?"  
  
"I don't know exactly.. I have a lots of interests."  
  
Mamoru nodded thinking and Usagi knew that something else was on his   
mind but she wouldn't ask if he didn't want to talk about it.  
Before she could think about it any further Mamoru spoke again.  
"Are you going to stay in Tokyo or will you go back to the US after summer   
break?"  
  
Usagi looked up at him wonderingly... so this was what had been bothering   
him?.. but why?  
  
"Ahhmmm.. I think I'm staying here and will study arts in Tokyo."  
"That's good." He burst out too quickly before blushing slightly.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened at the sudden show of emotions in his eyes.  
  
"I mean.. since Kazuo liked you so much it's good you are staying..."   
She smiled again looking at Mamoru "That's the only reason?"  
He looked down at the ground almost shyly and shook his head.  
"Well, you are the only one who dared to come close to me in this misery and   
helped me out of my self pity and made me see the good sides in life again..   
Rei's death still hurts and will take a very long time until this wounds will   
heal but you gave me new hope and I really would like to be friends with   
you..."  
"I'd love that too, Mamoru-san. I'd love to be your friend and you can always   
count on me." She answered gently squeezing his hand and smiling up at him.  
He grinned down at her squeezing her hand as well.  
"I'll always be there for you and Kazuo, Mamoru-san." She sighed  
He had this feeling this friendship would become very important part of his  
life and that it was going to be something special.  
They stood there together for another hour just gazing at the magnificent   
sunset and way the light broke on the waves of the lake.  
Both had the feeling this was the beginning of something big.. something   
strong and overwhelming..  
  
..to be continued...  
  



	8. what's this feeling?

Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter7  
  
Author: Kija  
Email: kijam@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers:  
Okay.. same as always.. I do NOT own Sailor Moon!!  
  
Authors Notes:  
Lots of people told me to let the two get together in my story already...  
I was about to write that chapter.. but it never felt right to let them get   
together and just  
leave out a very important part of the story.  
In a conversation with my lil sis Sil-chan I learned from her that the most   
important thing at writing is to listen to your heart instead of other   
people... and this touched me very deeply..  
So I listened to my heart and it told me not to rush this story.. to take it one   
step then another.  
It might get rather lengthy and I can't force anyone to read on but I   
certainly hope you will!  
Cause that's what a story's there for.. to be read..  
  
  
Chapter 7  
***************************  
  
  
"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What's happened?" a very sleepy Mamoru looked around his   
apartment trying to find the source of the incredible noise.. that's when it   
hit him ... the baby!!  
He jumped up from the bed and ran straight to the baby's room to find   
Kazuo lying in his crib crying his heart out.  
Gently picking him up he took a seat in the rocking chair by the window   
trying to lull the baby back to sleep.  
After full two hours of constant trying out everything to soothe the child   
Mamoru gave up.  
He had done everything.. changed the diapers, made him a bottle, checked   
if he had a fever.. hell he even sang to him!  
But nothing seemed to work.. the little bundle kept on crying like it was   
suffering the most horrible death of all...  
Sighing helplessly he wandered with the baby in his arms back into his   
bedroom fatigue taking him over. He certainly hadn't imagined the first   
night with his son would turn out like that.  
He let himself fall back onto the bed carefully as not to hurt the baby and   
settled back into the pillows dragging up the thick blanket to his shoulders   
so the baby would be warm.. and suddenly the crying stopped.  
Mamoru's eyes widened and he looked down at the now peacefully   
smiling child shaking his head chuckling.  
"Couldn't you have told me that sooner.. it surely would have spared us a   
lot of trouble!"  
  
The response he got was a happy gurgle from the child and soft bubbly   
noises that sounded to him like "I just wanted to test you"  
  
Shaking his head once more Mamoru placed a gentle kiss on his son's   
fluffy black curly and lay back onto the pillows.  
The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Kazuo snuggling even   
closer to him placing one of his small hands on his chest... and it made   
him feel peaceful and needed again...  
  
  
He paced the living room impatiently.. he had been waiting for twenty   
minutes now and she still wasn't there.  
Casting a look at the baby he say that Kazuo had found new interest into   
the potted plants.  
And before he could even blink one pot started to buckle and started to fall   
towards the grounds.. right onto the baby. Mamoru leapt forward arms   
outstretched and could get the baby out of harm's way in the very last   
second.. he couldn't say that about himself though... the brown earth was   
now all over his jacket and white shirt. Cursing under his breath he got up,   
placed the baby with a strict look which was supposed to fix him to the   
place and walked towards his bedroom to change. Just as he got himself a   
new shirt the doorbell rang.  
  
Usagi could just hear a muffled "Come in! It's open!" from outside.  
She still had a hard time breathing from running across town trying to   
make up for the lost time. She didn't understand how she could sleep inn   
that day! She had known she had to get up.. she had had the idea...and she   
was quite happy about the fact that she had been able to persuade Mamoru   
to go back to work.  
  
Entering the apartment she looked around for any sight of Mamoru but   
only found little Kazuo sitting on the couch smiling at her.  
" Hello, little one! How's my favourite little boy doing today?" she cooed.  
Her answer was a soft giggle and a string of bubbly baby noises.  
  
"You have to be careful. He just found out how to grab things.." Mamoru   
commented while exiting his bedroom.  
Usagi was just about to say something when her voice caught in her throat   
at the sight he made that morning.  
He had come out of the bedroom carelessly leisurely starting to button up   
his white shirt.  
Usagi marvelled at the sight of his strong and muscular chest rising with   
every breath he took while he didn't even notice the effect he was having   
on her.  
Looking away embarrassedly she tried to focus on the child whose face   
had just scrunched up in discomfort.. he obviously wanted the blonde's   
attention he had got so used to in the past few weeks.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so late..." she apologized carefully glimpsing over   
her shoulder at the tall handsome man. Scolding herself to think like that   
about Mamoru she turned her gaze back on the baby instead waiting for   
the man's answer.  
  
Buttoning up the last two buttons he turned around to face the young   
woman whose back was staring back at him.  
"It's no problem.. really." He paused "I really wished you hadn't talked   
me into this Usagi-chan... I really would like to spend more time with my   
son now." He sighed running long fingers through his silky black hair.  
Usagi turned around to face him glad to see he had finished dressing and   
smiled up at him  
"I know you can do it Mamoru-san! I mean.. you both need the money and   
you can still be with your child most of the time!.. and for the time you   
aren't, I'm here.. and you don't even have to pay me." She finished   
grinning.  
  
Mamoru wondered briefly how she could always make everything seem so   
light and easy and how she could have a heart so big and pure in a world   
like this. This child like innocence she radiated was a mystery to him.  
  
Looking at his watch his eyes widened and he grabbed his briefcase in   
panic.  
Before Usagi could blink he was out of the door. She stared wide eyed   
after him just to see him re-entering the apartment and marching towards   
the couch were the baby and she were seated.  
He quickly bend down to place a soft kiss on the baby's cheek and say   
good bye, before lifting his head to look with his deep sapphire eyes right   
into Usagi's whose breath caught once more at the sight of his mysteries   
orb.  
"Thanks for doing this for me" he whispered before pecking her on the   
cheek lightly.  
Usagi blinked once and when she finally had found her voice again he was   
already out of the door.  
"So what are we two going to do today?" she turned towards the baby   
grinning.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Anybody home?" he asked silently while entering the apartment  
When he got no answer he walked towards the living room only to find it   
dark and empty.  
He briefly wondered if really no one was home he saw a soft light coming   
from the end of the hall.. the baby's room.  
As silently as he could he walked down the hall towards the light and   
opened the door carefully.  
Inside toys were scattered on the floor and it looked like a bomb had   
exploded but the sight that greeted him by the window warmed his heart.  
Kazuo was cuddled against Usagi's chest while she was sitting in the   
rocking chair both smiling and sleeping soundly... it was so heart   
touching and it was just as if the two were ...  
He shook his head.. no they weren't... nobody could ever replace his love!  
Still smiling he walked over to the two and carefully picked up the boy   
placing him in the crib before gently picking up the sleeping beauty and   
seeing that it had no use waking her u at this late hour he carried her into   
his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed pulling the covers up to her   
chin.  
Smiling once more he looked at watch... 1 am.. had he really worked that   
long?  
He felt terribly guilt for keeping Usagi occupied for so long.. but once he   
had arrived at work he had been buried under work.  
  
Yawning and stretching he walked back into the living room taking   
blanket from the chair by the door with him.  
He took a long look at leather couch which obviously wasn't big enough   
to sleep on for a man his height and sighed once more before trying to   
make himself comfortable and get some rest.  
He didn't even want to think about the terrible backache he would have   
the next morning.  
  
A soft giggle and the smell of fresh coffee woke him in the morning.  
When he tried to get up he found every muscles in his body was tense and   
ached and when he attempted to turn around he landed with a muffled   
"oof" on the floor face flat down pressed against the carpet.  
"What a way to wake up in the morning" he mumbled before trying to   
coordinate his arms and feet once more to finally get up and out of this   
uncomfortable position.  
When Usagi had woken up she had gotten up and walked into the living   
room just to find Mamoru there spread across the couch arms and legs   
hanging off the sides. He definitely made for a funny sight!  
When she had looked at him once more she had seen his face .. so calm   
and elegant.. and at the same time so boyish with his hair falling into his   
eyes.  
Her finger had itched to gently wipe them out of his face but she had   
stopped herself from doing so.. what would he have thought if he had   
woken up? ..she didn't even want to know!  
After calling her home that she was safe Usagi had looked after the baby   
who had been sleeping soundly as well and for the first time she saw this   
incredibly resemblance between father and son.. how the same expression   
crossed their faces in sleep and also the way they were lying in bed!  
Deciding she couldn't go back to sleep anymore she had made herself some   
breakfast and coffee for Mamoru.. she somehow had the feeling he was one of   
those persons who needed their caffeine in the morning.  
  
Now she was standing in the door that lead to the kitchen and tried to hold   
down her laughter.  
He surely made a funny sight spread across the floor mumbling and   
grumbling.  
When he finally managed to pick himself up from the floor he flashed her   
an annoyed look and marched towards the bathroom were he stayed for   
the next 15 minutes.  
  
Usagi had made herself comfortable with a bowl of cornflakes at the   
kitchen table.  
When she heard someone enter the kitchen she looked up only to stop   
breathing.   
And she was sure her eyes were popping out of her head for the second   
time in the last 24 hours.  
There he was leaning against the doorframe casually in nothing else but a   
pair of what seemed to be black silk pyjama bottoms.. drops of water   
were still falling from his damp hair onto his chest and Usagi eyes   
couldn't help but follow their way down his magnificent chest to were the   
small drops disappeared in the waistband of his pants.  
And all she could think of was that this was the most handsome and   
sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on in her entire live.  
Gulping nervously she turned her head towards her bowl of cereals trying   
to hide the blush that was spreading rapidly on her face.  
"Is the coffee for me?"  
Shovelling more cereals into her mouth to avoid conversation for she knew  
she wouldn't get out a single word at the moment she only nodded.   
  
She could hear him pour the coffee into his cup and listened anxiously at   
the sound his bare feet were making on the cold tile floor.  
  
"Please don't let him sit across from me on the table." She started chanting   
in her mind "Please, please don't let him come over here and sit.." but her   
thoughts were brought to a sudden stop when the sight of his bare chest   
across from her greeted her and she almost choked on her cereals... how   
could one man be so devastatingly handsome?  
It just wasn't fair that he distracted her so much.  
  
"So.. how was your night?" he stated jokingly.  
  
Feeling mischievous she grinned up at him.. successfully avoiding to look   
at his well toned chest and retorted "Well.. certainly very well... but you   
didn't seem too uncomfortable on the couch as well.."  
Arching one dark eyebrow at her he made a disgusted face and mumbled   
something she couldn't quite hear.  
He stretched leisurely and started to massage a sore muscle in his   
shoulder totally unaware of the ogling girl sitting at the other end of the   
table.  
She watched fascinated how he moved his fingers over those gorgeous   
muscles of his and the way they moved with every touch.  
Catching herself staring again she averted her eyes back on her cereal,   
which was surprisingly to her already empty..... had she really eaten all   
that in five minutes?  
  
"So, did you call home yet? I'm sure they are very worried about you."  
  
Not looking up and pretending to look for a little rest of food in her bowl   
she nodded.  
"I called this morning right after I got up. It was very sweet of you to not   
wake me last night and let me sleep in your bed." She finished blushing   
slightly remembering the soft smell of roses she had woken up to this   
morning.  
  
He gave her one of those heart warming smiles of his and took another sip   
of his coffee.  
"It was no problem, Usagi-chan. I was the one who kept you waiting for   
so long.. I'm sorry."  
  
Looking up once more she smiled back at him and shook her head telling   
him that it really was no problem and that she loved being together with   
Kazuo.  
  
Taking her bowl she stood up and put it into the sink. When she attempted   
to wash it a hand from behind her stopped hers. She turned her head to   
look straight back into those beautiful blue orbs of his and she felt her   
knees go weak.  
*Why are you acting like this?.. You are such a moron! Get a grip girl!!*   
she scolded herself mentally.  
But she really couldn't help it... he was so close she could feel the warmth   
his body was radiating.  
Her brain jumped into gear again when she recognised his voice saying   
something .  
"...... don't have to do this.. you're my guest after all"  
  
She looked back up at him and nodded dumbly before making her way   
into the living room where she picked up her belongings before walking   
towards the door.  
Just as she was about to exit the apartment and say good bye a crying   
noise could be heard from down the hall.  
Mamoru turned his head towards the sound and for a moment looked   
back at Usagi who nodded and told him to get the little one.. who really   
got very impatient when he had to wait too long.  
"Ok. Thanks again! See you on Monday?"  
  
"It really was nor problem.. and maybe we'll see each other this weekend..   
ahm.. I mean, don't you come over to your parents' tomorrow afternoon?   
They have invited the whole family."  
Smiling sheepishly Mamoru scratched his head "Must have forgotten   
that...so see you tomorrow then!"  
Laughing she waved one last them before exiting the apartment and   
leaving behind a crying baby and a very stressed father who tried to calm   
down his son.  
  
Shaking her head one more time still smiling she stepped into the elevator   
and was on her way home.  
  
************************  
  
"When are you going to come out of there? You can't hide forever.. and   
you can't swallow those pills forever, you know." Were the first words   
Usagi heard when she entered her home.  
  
Looking up at the stairs she found her father standing in front of Sheryl's   
door trying to make her come out and live again.. but it seemed she   
simply refused to.  
Sighing heavily Kenji turned around to see his daughter standing at the   
entrance looking up at him worriedly.  
He smiled at her and started walking down the stairway slowly.  
"I don't know what to do with her anymore. She just wouldn't listen to me   
and shut me out."  
Usagi could see the dark rings under his eyes and she believed to see some   
new grey hair on his head and wrinkles in his face that hadn't been there   
the day she had arrived.  
She definitely was worried for her father who tried to do everything to   
help the woman he obviously loved so much.  
  
Sighing heavily Usagi marched into her room throwing her jacket over a   
chair by the door she walked over to her large bed and let herself fall back   
into it's cuddly sheets and pillows.  
Grabbing the fluffy white stuffed rabbit and holding it close to her chest   
she closed her eyes for a moment trying to find out what this tingling   
feeling was she felt whenever she was close to Mamoru.  
  
  
...to be continued..  
  
Did you like it?  
Feel free to send me a line..   



	9. Family afternoon

Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter8  
Author: Kija  
Email: kijam@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon and it's characters, they belong to Naoko   
Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc..  
  
Author's Notes:  
*Ducks flying tomatoes and hides from evil death glares*  
I'm sosososososoooo sorry this chapter took so long!  
But I was moving and didn't have any Internet for the past  
two weeks and I almost died from withdrawal..*sighs*   
So I hope you forgive me for the delay.  
  
Further I want to thank you for understanding my reasons for not  
Bringing Usagi and Mamoru together just yet!  
Also thanks for the wonderful reviews!!*huggles minna*  
  
There's also goof news! Since I haven't had TV either I had lots of   
time to write!  
Which means that 'Love Always finds A Way' is finally finished!!  
This week I'll put up Chapter8 and 9.. so watch out for the last   
chapters next week!!  
Hope you'll enjoy reading!!  
Kija---{@  
  
  
  
Chapter8  
*************  
  
Slowly opening her eyes Usagi noticed that it was already dark   
outside. Had she really slept that long?  
Still a little dazed from sleep she stumbled towards the door. Opening   
it the scent of delicious food greeted her making her stomach rumbled   
reminding her that the last food she had had was the bowl of   
cornflakes at Mamoru's that morning. She blushed a light pink when   
she thought back on the scene in the kitchen... just why did her skin   
start to tingle every time she heard his deep voice?  
Sighing she skipped down the stairs and towards the dining room were   
dinner had already been served.  
Kenji looked up as he heard someone enter the dining room half   
expecting his wife to join him for dinner.  
When Usagi saw the disappointed look in his eyes she nervously bit   
her lower lip. She hadn't thought that Sheryl's coldness would affect   
her father like that.. sure he loved her, she knew but he was also used   
to her moods, knew how she could be sometimes.  
He must be very lonely... and with that thought she took the seat next   
to her father who gave her a small smile before returning to his soup.  
The dinner was held in utter silence. Usagi had tried to start a   
conversation more than once but her father just didn't response and   
after the second course she simply gave up.  
Since she had no one to speak to she decided to call it a day and go to   
bed early.  
  
As she lay there wrapped into her fluffy blanket she wondered what   
Mamoru and Kazuo were doing at that very moment and she was   
highly tempted to just call him and ask if she could come over and   
spend some time with them.. but she would never dare do so.  
What would he think of her?.. and the two had to be alone now to   
become a real family.. that was the most important thing for those   
two.. they had somebody to love.. and suddenly that thought saddened   
her.. someone to love... she had no one to love.. no one to talk to.  
Her mother and friends were in the United States, her father barely had   
time for her and Rei.. well Rei was gone... and for the first time in her   
life she felt really lonely..  
  
*******************************  
  
"Are you ready Usagi?" Kenji called rather impatiently from the   
entrance waiting for his daughter so they could finally leave.  
The blonde on the other hand was still busy squeezing herself into a   
light blue sundress with small white embroidered roses on it from last   
summer. When she finally managed to zip it up she turned around to   
inspect herself in the full length mirror... and what she found there she   
really didn't like...  
The dress which had fit her so nicely a year before was now too tight   
around her breasts and hips.. she looked utterly horrible..  
Disgustedly and quite shaken she all but ripped the dreaded dress from   
her body to search for something else to wear in her bags.  
Distantly she heard her father's impatient call and flinched a little at   
his harsh tone.. she knew he hated to wait. Opening her door a little   
she peeked out to see him standing in the doorway looking at his   
watch angrily.  
Gulping nervously she promised her father she would be down in five   
minutes. She could hear him grumble but nod and she ran back to   
search frantically for something to wear.   
At the bottom she found a package wrapped into brown paper she had   
never seen before.  
Inspecting it curiously she found a note attached to it.  
  
'I thought you could need this. I know how warm t can get theses days   
in Tokyo and I think you'll look lovely in this!  
Have a great time and don't forget to call!  
Mom'  
  
Usagi grinned broadly; her mother must have sneaked this into her bag   
shortly before she had left.  
Impatiently ripping at the wrapping Usagi held her breath curious to   
know what was inside.  
When she finally had gotten rid of the paper she came into touch   
with the softest white silk she had ever felt. Gasping she lifted the   
material from the floor and marveled at the beauty of the cloth. It was   
a long sundress made of white silk with small baby pink roses   
embroidered in the exquisite cloth. She immediately put it on putting   
the white spaghetti straps which held the dress up, into place.  
Looking in the mirror she almost screeched delightedly.. it fit perfectly   
hugging her curves in just the right places making her look like a   
beautiful young woman where on the other side the white soft material   
gave her an innocent touch.  
Rummaging through her closet she found a pair of matching white   
sandals and put them on.  
One more look into the mirror she found that her hairstyle didn't fit the   
dress anymore and opened her ponytail deciding to let her hair fall   
loose over her shoulder and down to mid thigh.  
Satisfied with her outfit she grabbed her purse and ran out the door   
wondering if Mamoru would like it.... At that thought she stopped   
dead on the stairs and shook her head.. it wasn't important what   
Mamoru thought.. she didn't want to look good for him she berated   
herself before walking down the remaining steps... but she had to   
admit that it still would feel nice to know that he did like it..  
  
Her father smiled proudly at her.. he had had to wait long but had to   
admit that his little girl looked quite stunning that afternoon.  
Just as they were about to close the door behind them a voice stopped   
them and father and daughter turned around shocked.  
  
"Don't you want to wait for me? Or do I have to walk?"  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her eyes... it was Sheryl who was standing at   
the top of the stairs dressed in a very nice red dress that reached her   
knees a smile on her face.  
It wasn't the usual cold, arrogant smile she was used to but a sincere   
almost warm one.. which shocked her more than the fact that the   
"witch" which Rei and she had secretly called her had emerged from   
her room and graced them with their presence.  
Kenji seemed to be a paralyzed than she was since it took him several   
moments before he stepped towards his wife and opened his mouth to   
say something.  
"Of course, my dear.. we just hadn't expected you to come with us."  
  
"Well.. the invitation was meant for all of us and I finally want to meet   
my grandchild."  
  
Kenji nodded offering Sheryl his arms which she gratefully took.  
The couple walked towards the car Usagi close behind them who eyed   
her stepmother warily.. she knew Sheryl had something planned.. and   
she didn't have a very good feeling about this..  
She had seen that glint in her green eyes which promised nothing   
good.. this change of mood certainly had happened too quickly for   
Usagi's taste.  
But they'll had to wait and see what would happen....  
  
  
"How nice to see you Kenji..." Akio greeted cheerily as Kenji stepped   
out of the car but stopped when she saw Sheryl following... "Sheryl!   
What a surprise to see you! Kenji had told us you wouldn't come, but   
it sure is a pleasant surprise to have you here" she continued happily...   
too happily giving the other woman a polite hug.  
After that Akio went over to Usagi giving her a warm hug. "What's   
she doing here? I thought she wouldn't come out of her room for the   
last month or so?" she whispered into the girl's ear.  
"Well.. she didn't; we were as surprised as you are when she   
announced she wanted to come with us.. I have to say that I somehow   
have a strange feeling about this" Usagi answered in a low whisper.  
The older woman just nodded and eyed Sheryl suspiciously.. she had   
the exact same feeling.. this woman had something planned and when   
you knew Sheryl you had to expect the worst.  
  
Focusing her attention on the young woman beside her once more she   
noticed for the first time how lovely she looked in that silky dress.  
" You look absolutely beautiful today, Usagi-chan! That dress is   
gorgeous!" she complimented.  
Usagi blushed and thanked her shyly.  
Akio chuckled softly before continuing " Mamoru's already here.. I'm   
sure he'll like the dress to." And with that she winked at Usagi and   
walked towards the house were the others were already waiting for   
them.  
The blonde blushed even more after that comment but shoved it aside   
because she thought she was imagining things.. Akio couldn't have   
indicated what she thought she did..  
Shaking her head she put on a smile and ran towards the house.  
  
Once inside she marveled at the luxury of the entrance hall..   
everything was made of white marble, the stairs coming from the two   
opposite sites of the hall to meet in the middle and melt into one   
leading down to the center of the giant room.  
Mindlessly she followed the rest outside while still wonderingly   
gazing at the stylish paintings and ornate curtains.  
She didn't know why but she just couldn't imagine Mamoru growing   
up in that house.   
  
Usagi didn't know why she was so fascinated.. her father's home was   
as luxurious and beautiful but still there was something that she quite   
couldn't put her finger on.  
  
Reaching the large balcony door a great view offered itself to her. A   
large neatly cut meadow spread before her flowerbeds with the most   
beautiful blossoms in all the colors you could imagine.  
The sight was absolutely breathtaking; never had she seen such a   
wonderful sea of blossoms before.   
The happy shriek of a baby shook her out of her trance as she turned   
her face towards the sound.  
Mamoru was lying on a blanket playing with the happy Kazuo who   
obviously loved playing silly games with his papa.  
Usagi smiled warmly.. those two made such a cute and pretty sight   
which was destroyed only a few moments later when Sheryl shrieked   
in delight at the little toddler whose face crunched up into one of   
discomfort at the high pitched tone.  
He watched with wide eyes as a lady he had never seen before with   
dark red lips and a huge fake grin came towards him, stretching her   
arms wide to take the infant into her arms.  
The moment Sheryl held Kazuo in her embrace and showered the poor   
child with kisses he started to cry heartbrokenly.  
Mamoru who had been watching the scene with almost horror shook   
his head and carefully took his son from Sheryl's arms. In return she   
frowned at her son in law but recovered soon and had that disgustingly   
sweet smile on her lips again as she walked up closer to Mamoru and   
gave him a tight hug.  
When he felt her arms wrap around him Mamoru froze instantly.   
Never had she hugged him.. he knew that Sheryl hadn't wanted Rei to   
marry him, he had also seen the seductive looks she had flashed him   
before his marriage and he hadn't liked it then and he surely didn't like   
those 'friendly' moves now.  
Not responding to the embrace he just nodded his head and uttered a   
somewhat grumpy 'Hello' before returning his attention to his   
son once more.  
  
Usagi was still standing in the door eyes still wide open from the   
shock of Sheryl acting so... nicely. She knew that it was partially fake   
but still.. it was just strange to see her like that.  
And something from deep within her told her that the hug she had   
given Mamoru wasn't exactly a motherly hug...  
  
She watched as the tall man turned around again to pay full attention   
to his son... he hadn't even acknowledged her. But then again maybe   
he hadn't seen her she argued with herself.  
Suddenly feeling shy she tried to gather all her courage to walk up to   
him and greet him.  
She scolded herself for her own stupidity.. she was acting like a   
fourteen year old school girl afraid to face her secret crush.  
Taking one deep breath she plastered on a bright smile and walked up   
behind father and son tapping Mamoru lightly on the shoulder to get   
his attention.  
A little startled he turned his head around slightly so he could see who   
was standing behind him.  
  
When his eyes met gentle baby blue ones a genuine smile started to   
spread across his lips and he turned around to greet her.  
"Usagi-chan, it's nice to see you." He lifted up Kazuo who had   
stretched his arms out to his father from the moment he had caught   
sight of his aunt.  
Now up on his father's arm he had a much better view at the girl he   
had grown so fond of.  
Flashing her a bright toothless grin the baby stretched it's arms once   
again but this time towards the girl and Mamoru had a hard time   
holding the little thing from all the struggling he made.  
Usagi chuckled softly and gently took the baby from Mamoru's arms   
who carefully let go of Kazuo and for a brief moment their hands   
touched.  
Usagi looked up startled to stare into stormy sapphire orbs which   
seemed to be as shocked as hers, but as quickly as the expression had   
come it was gone again and Usagi wondered if he had felt that same   
tingling feeling which had spread from her hand throughout her whole   
body.  
  
Looking back to the rest of the family she decided it would be better   
to join them instead of inviting more uncomfortable situations like   
that.  
  
"Come over here, you two and have some of my chocolate cake!"   
Akio invited.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other grinning and at the same time   
uttered the words  
"I love chocolate cake!" before bursting out laughing.  
  
Taking their seats on the large white table Usagi glimpsed at Sheryl   
who had her eyes intensely glued on Mamoru. Whatever she had   
planned couldn't be good.  
  
"You should really try this, Usagi-chan. My mother's chocolate cake is   
the best!" Mamoru mumbled between bites.  
Usagi giggled at the funny sight he made. He seemed like a little child   
who had just gotten a reward for something.  
Taking one bite of the delicious looking cake herself she soon found   
out the reason for her friend's enthusiasm.. it was delicious!  
Small Kazuo who was seated in the stroller beside Mamoru eyed the   
cake with eyes as big as saucers salivating.   
Mamoru laughed down at his little son and affectionately stroked over   
his head.  
"Sorry, little one, you're too young for this."  
He was answered with a pout from Kazuo who didn't seem to like that   
idea too much, but after some trying to persuade his father and not   
succeeding he gave up and dejectedly started to suckle on his bottle.  
  
The rest of the afternoon ran by rather eventless, if you didn't consider   
those strange looks Sheryl was giving her son in law who purposely   
ignored her advances.  
Usagi wondered silently if her father had noticed any of this.. if he had   
he surely hid it well.  
She on the other hand had seen everything.. those little winks and   
secretive smiles.. how her hand would touch Mamoru's 'accidentally'   
at every chance.  
Usagi couldn't believe her eyes! Sheryl really flirted with her dead   
daughter's husband.  
It made her sick all over and she found the whole thing incredibly   
disgusting.  
And all under the nose of her husband.  
  
Just as they were about to leave and everyone had said their good byes   
Mamoru grabbed Usagi's wrist as she was walking out of the door and   
pulled her closer to him placing a soft butterfly kiss under her right ear   
and whispering something into her ear.  
"You look very beautiful today, Usagi." Was the husky whisper which   
sent shivers down her spine.  
Blushing becomingly she looked up to thank him.  
She was just about to enter the car when she heard him shout " See   
you tomorrow!"  
And she turned around to nod and wave one last time before she   
closed the door and the car sped off.  
  
Mamoru stared a long time after the disappearing car and wondered why   
he had kissed her in such an intimate way. It had been an instinct to  
pull her close and her neck had been so awfully tempting he couldn't  
resist. She had looked so beautiful that afternoon.. almost like and  
angel and suddenly he wondered where theses strange feelings he started   
to have whenever she was near were coming from.  
  
...to be continued  
  



	10. Finding out more about you

Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter 9  
  
Author: Kija  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon- it belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc...  
  
  
Chapter9  
*************  
  
Usagi sat at Mamoru's kitchen table looking out of the   
big window sighing heavily once in a while.  
Summer was going by much too quickly for her taste.  
Only one more month and she would have to decide what to   
do with her life.. her future.  
How was she supposed to know at the age of 18 what she   
wanted to do for the rest of her life?  
She decided she should ask Mamoru who had obviously   
known what he wanted to do. What she didn't understand   
was though, why he had studied medicine when he was now   
working in a lab?  
  
Getting up lazily she peeked into the baby's room   
checking on Kazuo who was still soundly sleeping in his   
crib.  
She sighed once more.. here she was bored to death   
because the baby had been sleeping for the last three   
hours which left her with nothing to do.  
  
Dragging her feet to the living room she plopped down on   
the couch and grabbed the remote to switch on the TV.  
Zapping through the channels she soon had to find out   
that nothing good was on at that time.   
Switching the machine off again a neatly wrapped package   
on the drawer across from the couch caught her   
attention.  
Curious as she was she walked over looking around from   
time to time half expecting someone to jump out from one   
of the cupboards.  
When she reached the drawer her eyes went wide.  
There lay a note.. for her.. carefully she picked it up   
and read the neatly written lines.  
'Usagi-chan,  
this is for you. It's Rei's diary.   
I know she wanted you to have it.. she often told me so;   
that you would be the only one she would want to have   
this in case.. something happened to her.  
I haven't looked inside because I thought I was invading   
her privacy... strange, isn't it?  
Mamoru'  
  
Usagi blinked not believing what she had just read. Rei   
wanted her to have her diary?   
With shaky fingers she picked up the book and looked at   
it intently afraid to open it and read the private notes   
Rei had written down in that book.  
She wandered back to the couch and curled down in one   
corner close to the window to have a better light.  
  
With gentle fingers she lifted the dark grey lid and   
opened the first page..  
  
'July 5th,1999  
Today I bought this diary to put this wonderful day down   
in writing so I would always remember and later my   
children would know what happened on July 5th, 1999.  
  
  
Today I was walking on clouds! Finally the day came I   
had been waiting and praying for for so long!!  
He finally asked me! He really did it! Mamoru proposed   
to me tonight!  
We were on that very romantic cruise trip last weekend   
and today on our last day he took my hand after dinner   
and led me outside under the starlit sky.  
He took my hand gently into his and looked deep into my   
eyes.. oh how I love those eyes of his!  
Then he took out that beautiful ring! A gorgeous ruby in   
the shape of a rose with a small diamond in the middle   
like a drop of dew in the morning and then he kneeled   
down like in those overly clichéd movies and asked me if   
I would marry him!  
At first I was too stunned to answer.. only his worried   
look brought me back to reality and I couldn't do more   
but just nod my head yes through my tears. He wiped them   
away with his hands and kissed me oh so softly.  
It was so heavenly! I have the feeling my dreams are   
finally coming true. I have found my dream guy and he   
really wants to marry me!'  
  
Usagi's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She felt   
like intruding her sister's privacy but Rei had wanted   
her to know this, otherwise Mamoru wouldn't have given   
this to her.  
Inhaling one deep breath she turned the pages and read   
on with a heavy heart.  
  
'August 3rd,1999  
Happy birthday Mamoru-chan!!!  
Yes, today is my sweetheart's 25th b-day! Isn't he   
old?*giggles*  
I bought him a new dark brown leather jacket and those   
science book he had wanted so much.  
From the look on his face I can tell he preferred the   
books more than the jacket but he didn't say so.. he   
would never hurt my feelings like this and I love him   
for that. He's just so sweet and I don't know what I'd   
do without him.  
At the moment he's sitting at the kitchen table eating   
the rest of the chocolate cake Akio has made him.  
He is like a child when he gets some chocolate ..it   
seems to be his weak point.  
I can't believe he ate half of the cake alone!  
I wonder how he can stay that thin considering all the   
calories..!'  
  
Mamoru's birthday was in two days? Why had no one told   
her?  
She had to get him something!.. but what?..   
Sighing she decided to think of that later and read  
on now very curious to find out more about her older  
sister.  
  
'February 17th,2000  
We finally decided on a day for the wedding!  
It's going to be on May, 11th!  
I'm so excited! There is so much to do now... sending   
out invitations.. a chapel, a place for the reception...   
Today I had my first fitting. My dress is so beautiful!  
It's white of course, with lots of lace and sashes.. but   
it's not too much..   
The only thing that is missing is Usagi though.. I miss   
her so much  
  
Mom is getting on my nerves.. she really deserves the   
term 'witch'  
She doesn't like the idea of me and Mamoru marrying; I   
don't know why though.  
She should think he is perfect when you think in her   
terms.. he's good looking.. very good looking*grin*.. is   
rich and is a doctor.. what more would she want?  
To me his money isn't important.. I have fallen for him   
since I first looked into this amazing blue eyes.  
Well.. I don't like the way Sheryl is looking at Mamoru   
when she thinks I don't see. She acts rather coolly   
around him, but I always catch those seductive smiles   
and winks she flashes him.  
He ignores them tactfully which makes her even   
angrier.  
  
I wish she wouldn't come to the wedding, but I'm sure   
she wants to play the happy mom there*sigh*.  
But I won't let her attitude get to me! I will have the   
most wonderful wedding in the world and my dream of a   
perfect family will finally come true!'  
  
Tears were stinging Usagi's eyes when she read those   
words.. Rei had only wanted to have a happy family of   
her own.. to grow old with this man..   
Sniffling she turned to the next entry.  
  
'March 30th,2000  
Only two more weeks then I'll be Mrs. Chiba Rei.. sounds   
really good.  
I'm all excited and can't wait anymore to get married to   
this wonderful man!  
He brought me red roses almost everyday for the last   
three weeks telling me he can't wait to get married and   
be with me forever.  
I love this man so much I can't believe it.. it seems so   
unreal.  
I'm asking myself were to put those wonderful roses.. I   
even have some in my bathroom already..'  
  
'May 11th,2000  
Today is the day! It's 9a.m and I'm so very nervous.. I   
wonder if Mamoru is feeling the same..  
Haruka and Michiru, my best friends from High School are   
my bridesmaids. They are as nervous as I am I can tell..   
I can see Michiru biting her fingernails while Haruka is   
helping her with her dress.   
I don't think I'll be able to write anymore soon today   
or in the next days.. I'll be quite.. ahm.. occupied.  
We are going to leave for our honeymoon tomorrow!  
Now I have to get ready.. only two more hours!!'  
  
How Usagi wished she had been there.. seeing the stars   
shining in Rei's eyes when she married her beloved.  
The tears that she had tried to suppress were now freely   
rolling down her cheeks.   
The next entry was from two weeks later..  
  
'May 25th,2000  
We just returned from our honeymoon and it was heavenly!   
Mamoru was so romantic, preparing a picnic on the shore   
for us at sunset..  
He always did things like that.. I could have stayed in   
Hawaii forever.  
Now it's back to reality.. but I'm so happy.. everything   
still seems like a dream.  
I hope that'll stay that way forever!  
By the way.. the pictures from the wedding are finally   
here.. there are some very nice shots of Mamoru and me..   
I smile every time I look at them.. you can see how much   
in love we are'  
  
'July 27th,2000  
Today we had our first real fight. It was so horrible..   
I never thought the day would come were Mamoru and I   
would quarrel like that. Why doesn't he understand me?  
He finally got that job he so much had wanted at the   
Tokyo General Hospital and he was all happy and almost   
giddy.  
He didn't understand my feelings towards this.. I didn't   
like the idea of him working as a doctor in Tokyo   
General.. I feared he wouldn't have enough time for me   
and if we ever had children, for them.  
Why couldn't he just take that lab job, they had offered   
him? It would give us more time together. Doesn't he   
want to be with me anymore?  
I just want him to be there when I need him.. I don't   
want to fear that he has to leave whenever we have a   
private moment together..  
He left angrily after we had both said words we regret   
now.. at least I do.  
I hope he'll understand me and come back home soon..'  
  
'July 28th,2000  
Mamoru hasn't returned that night and I was worried sick   
until Akio called at about midnight telling me that   
Mamoru had been very upset when he had arrived at their   
place and was staying the night there.  
When I awoke this morning he was sitting on the floor by   
my side gently stroking my face with sincere blue   
eyes.  
He had kissed me softly and promised me to take the lab   
job.. I was so happy.. so he does love me!  
We are going to celebrate tonight!!'  
  
Usagi looked up from the book and shook her head.. why   
hadn't Rei seen how important that job as a doctor had   
been for Mamoru.. why forcing him like that to do a lab   
job, he seemed to detest?  
Maybe she didn't know how selfish she had been at that   
time.  
It was a good thing to wish for more time together with   
her husband but forcing him to give up his dream like   
that wasn't the right way.. and yet he had done it.  
Usagi smiled.. Mamoru truly loved her sister.  
A sad smile crossed her features.. it wasn't fair it had   
to end so soon.  
Before she could read on a baby's cry rang through the   
air and Usagi looked up startled.  
Putting the book aside she walked into the child's room   
and picked the crying Kazuo up, who seemed to be   
grateful to not have to stay in this crib anymore.  
After changing his diapers and feeding him the two of   
them made themselves ready for a walk in the park.  
It was such a wonderful day and Usagi needed to think..   
and the park was the perfect place.  
She had found out so much about her sister and also   
Mamoru in the last hour that she had to think it over   
once more.  
  
She watched smiling as Kazuo tried to catch the ducks in   
the pond from his place in the stroller but of course   
never succeeded in doing so.  
But he never gave up, always trying again to get hold of   
the fluffy animals.  
Shaking her head Usagi took hold of the stroller and   
started walking once more.  
Kazuo protested at the beginning but after the blonde   
had offered him a bottle he happily giggled and forgot   
about his former goal to catch a duck immediately.   
Exiting the park Usagi caught sight of a newly opened   
bakery.  
Never one to resist sweet things she followed the   
wonderful smell of freshly baked cakes and cookies.  
Entering the store she was greeted by trays full of   
pastries, cookies and wonderful smelling cakes.  
She leaned in closer to inhale the heavenly scent of the   
sweet delicacies but turned around startled when she   
heart a soft chuckle behind her.  
  
At the entrance to what seemed to be the kitchen stood a   
tall brunette trying to hide her smile behind a   
delicate hand.  
It wasn't an arrogant smile but a friendly amused one   
and Usagi smiled back sweetly.  
"I'm sorry.. I must have looked like a silly child.."   
she started but was stopped by shake of the other girl's   
head.  
"It's alright.. I'm very happy you enjoy the smell of my   
things that much.. makes me feel like I did something   
important.. like making someone happy."  
  
Usagi's smile widened even more. She started to like   
this girl, she seemed to be very friendly and was   
obviously very talented in baking.  
Usagi stuck out her hand to the other girl " Hello, I'm   
Tsukino Usagi. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
The other girl looked at her with a happy twinkle in her   
eye before taking her hand and shaking it.  
"I'm Kino Makoto, it's a pleasure meeting you too,   
Tsukino-san."  
The blonde shook her head "Just Usagi, please."  
Makoto nodded " Okay, but only if you call me Makoto."  
"Deal."  
  
Just then a little unhappy sob could be heard from   
somewhere near the floor and both girls turned around to   
look startled at the baby.  
Usagi immediately went over to Kazuo and lifted him from   
his stroller gently stroking his cheeks to soothe him.  
Makoto looked at the two quite stunned.  
"Is it yours?"  
  
Usagi looked up at her blushing at the thought.  
"No.. I'm just taking care of him while his father's at   
work.. this is Kazuo, my nephew."  
  
Makoto smiled and took the baby's little hand "Nice to   
meet you, Kazuo."   
  
When the clock on the wall struck 5 with a loud ding   
Usagi looked up horrified.. was it really already that   
late?  
  
"Um.. as much as I'd like to stay I really have to hurry   
now, Makoto.. I should have been home half an hour ago."  
  
The brunette smiled gently at the bubbly girl.  
"Okay, promise you'll stop by some time again."  
  
Usagi nodded enthusiastically "You can be sure of that"   
and with that she raced towards the exit with Kazuo.  
Just before she was out of the door she stopped and   
looked back at Makoto who rose a delicate brow at her.  
"Say.. do you have some chocolate cake?"  
  
Makoto nodded and took a delicious looking cake from one   
of the trays.  
Taking a spoon she put some onto it and offered it to   
Usagi who accepted happily.  
"Hmm.. this is great! I'll take two big slices!!"  
"Okay.. I'll wrap it for you."  
Coming out of the kitchen she handed the wrapped cake to   
Usagi and held up her hand when the blonde put out her   
purse to pay for the delicacy.  
Usagi looked baffled up at the other girl who smiled   
sweetly back at her.  
"This is on the house.. it's a present to my newfound   
friend."  
Usagi grabbed her over the counter and hugged the   
brunette tightly before thanking her again and leaving   
the store.  
Happily she skipped towards Mamoru's apartment with the   
knowledge of having found a new friend.  
  
Glad that Mamoru wasn't home yet, she place the cake on   
a plate on the kitchen table.  
She carefully wrote a note and placed it beside the   
cake.  
Just as she exited the kitchen Mamoru entered the   
apartment.  
Usagi nodded with a frown that he looked totally   
exhausted but when he spotted her he plastered on a   
smile and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the   
cheek.  
"Kazuo's already sleeping.. but he has been sleeping   
almost all afternoon .. so he might wake up some time   
during the night."  
Mamoru nodded acknowledging what she had just said.  
  
"Thanks for the diary..." she started. She didn't really   
know what to say about this to him.  
He just shook his head and smiled at her sadly.  
"She wanted it this way and I respect that. She wanted a   
part of herself to be with you." He told her choking   
back a silent sob.  
Teary eyed Usagi hugged him quickly before wishing him a   
good night and leaving.  
  
Stretching Mamoru walked into his kitchen trying to find   
something to eat when he saw the cake on the table.  
Smiling he walked closer and picked up the note,   
carefully reading the hastily scribbled lines  
'Just a little treat for you. I remembered how much you   
enjoyed your mother's chocolate cake and in Rei's diary   
I read that you loved chocolate.. so this is a special   
and very delicious chocolate cheese cake.. you better   
eat all of it or I'll eat the rest tomorrow ^_~  
Good night!  
Usagi3'  
  
He smiled fondly and took a bite of the tempting cake   
only to find out that it was more than delicious...  
Taking the plate with him he made himself comfortable on   
his couch and wondered why he suddenly had this warm   
feeling...  
  
  
  
Usagi was lying in her bed legs pressed to her chest,   
Rei's diary on her knees, reading.  
'December 12th,2000  
I didn't feel very well the last few weeks and finally   
went to see a doctor today.. and you wouldn't believe   
what he told me!!  
I'm pregnant!!  
Mamoru and I are getting a baby! I still can't believe   
it..  
This is just too perfect.. I know how much Mamoru wants   
to have children.. and now I can grant him that wish.  
I promise this child will have a happy and steady home..   
it will be loved and cherished just like it deserves to   
be treated..'  
  
'December 15th,2000  
Today I told him! And he was so happy he whirled me   
around in circles..  
It made me so happy to see him like this. He's already   
planning what he will do with him or her.. what he will   
teach his child and how he would go fishing and help   
with school work.. I swear I have never seen him that   
deliriously happy before..'  
  
Dragging the blanket up to her chin Usagi turned around   
to lie on her back so she could better read.  
She could just imagine Mamoru acting like Rei was   
describing him.  
Fascinated she read on and on, not noticing how she fell   
more and more in love with the man with every line her sister  
had written down so lovingly.....  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



	11. Happy Birthday!!

Title: Love Always Find A Way  
Chapter10  
Author: Kija  
Email: kija@silveryroses.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,  
Toei Animation, etc.. do.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know there's no excuse for the long delay;  
all I want to say is that I'm sorry and I honestly couldn't publish what  
I had before.. so here are the last chapters of my story, revised and  
Hopefully to you liking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter10  
  
Lying on his stomach he looked out of the bedroom window from his   
comfortable place on the large bed mindlessly staring at the passing   
clouds.  
It was already late and Kazuo had been sound asleep for the last 2   
hours.. why couldn't he find any rest?  
He surely was exhausted enough, he had almost fallen asleep in work   
that day.  
How he hated lab work! It was a good job he had to admit but still it   
wasn't what he had always wanted to do.  
But that was not what was on his mind. Mamoru simply didn't know   
what kept his mind so busy that night.  
He turned around so he was now lying on his back looking up at the   
white ceiling.  
He tried to imagine hat it was like to sleep beside a warm body.. to   
know someone was there.  
It seemed to him such a long time ago that he had held his wife's body   
close to his and knew she felt the same warmth as him.  
Not wanting to think about this any longer Mamoru shut his eyes   
tightly not wanting to be reminded of his situation.. not wanting to   
admit that he was lonely...  
  
He woke up the next morning with both arms tightly wrapped around   
the fluffy pillow. He sighed dejectedly and turned to look at his alarm..   
6:30  
"Half an hour of sleep left. I could stay in bed for the next hundred   
years." He grumbled before turning around again and falling into a   
blissful deep slumber.. that is until the alarm ripped him from his   
sweet dreams half an hour later.  
Groaning he slapped a lazy hand onto the alarm clock successfully   
turning it off and buried his head even deeper under his pillow.  
When he heard a small whimper he practically jumped up and dashed   
towards the baby's room only to find his son still sound asleep but   
obviously dreaming.  
He smiled before yawning and running a slender hand through his   
ruffled black locks.  
Casting a groggy look at the Mickey Mouse clock on one of Kazuo's   
walls he turned around with a shrug and went back into his room and   
let himself fall back into the still warm covers and closed his eyes once   
more.  
"It won't kill them if I call in sick today.." he mumbled before drifting   
off into dream land once more.  
  
But only half an hour later his sleep was interrupted again. Mindlessly   
he tried to turn off the sound by pushing the stupid button on the   
alarm clock but he soon had to find out that this didn't work.. so the   
noise had to come from somewhere else.  
Opening his eyes so he could at least see a little he looked at the clock   
and a bright 8:00 greeted him.  
Again the ringing startled him and he looked around disorientated for a   
moment before he realized it was the door bell which was ringing.  
Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he lazily got up and   
stretched before walking on wobbly legs towards the entrance.  
"Who's there?" he asked through the closed door and a few seconds   
later he could make out the muffled words "Usagi.. who else?"  
He raised his eyebrows surprised for a moment before realizing that   
she was here to baby-sit Kazuo while he was at work.. but he wasn't   
at work.. and wouldn't go there today anyway.  
He really should have called her.. but then again he thought she   
wouldn't have been up at that time anyway.  
Sighing he opened the door to reveal a red cheeked Usagi who was   
trying to regain her breath from having obviously run to his place.  
At that moment he felt awfully guilty for having made the poor girl   
come over in vain.  
She looked up at him wide eyed. Never had she seen him like this.. he   
was all rumpled and messy. His hair sticking out into every direction   
and his eyes still tired from sleep. To her it seemed as if he would fall   
over every second and fall asleep at her feet. She giggled softly and   
noticed the blank look in his eyes and just made a little dismissing   
move of her hand to signal him to forget it.  
He shrugged and stepped aside to let her in.  
"Haven't you slept at all Mamoru-san?" she inquired while taking off   
her shoes.  
He looked at her still with quite blank eyes and rested his head on the   
doorframe for it seemed to heavy to hold up.  
"I guess I was more exhausted than I had thought and now it all   
comes crashing down on me. I should have called you and told you I   
wouldn't go to work today.. sorry you had to make the way over to my   
place for nothing." He tried to excuse himself while slowly dragging   
himself over to the couch for he thought his legs would give in any   
second.  
"I don't think it was for nothing." Mamoru looked at her surprised and   
when he saw that small sweet smile on her face it warmed his soul. He   
honestly didn't know why it had this effect on him but he offered her   
an equally warm but double as tired smile.  
"You go back to bed now and sleep.. I'll take care of Kazuo in the   
meantime.. he should be up soon."  
Now his smile turned into a grin and he stood up slowly walking over   
to where she still stood in the doorway and hugged her gently her   
before clumsily making his way into his bedroom again where he fell   
onto his bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
  
Opening one eye Mamoru stared at the brightly glowing red numbers   
of his alarm clock.  
Closing it once more he grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it...   
then he sighed and with a groan swung his feet over the edge of the   
bed and grudgingly made his way into his bathroom.  
  
Usagi watched amusedly as Mamoru walked past her without even   
noticing her and disappeared in the bathroom. She then looked over at   
Kazuo who looked back at her with big curious eyes.  
The blonde just laughed and picked the child up continuing to feed it.  
  
Squinting his eyes a little to block the bright glow of the mirror's   
attached lights Mamoru dared a glance at his reflection.  
Just as he had expected two tired and red eyes looked back at him, his   
hair sticking into all directions not looking like it wanted to be tamed.  
He sighed heavily and stepped under the steaming shower luxuriating   
in the relaxing feeling of the warm drops caressing and massaging his   
sore muscles.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later the young woman and child who were   
comfortably sitting on the plush carpet playing with little blocks   
watched a still looking tired raven haired man wander back into his   
bedroom only to reemerge 10 minutes later in a jogging suit ready to   
leave the house.  
  
Usagi raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he just smiled back   
coming closer to pick up his son.  
  
"I'm going to make my morning jog and am going to take Kazuo with   
me."   
The baby happily bounced up and down in his father's arms as   
Mamoru tried to place him in the stroller.  
  
Usagi watched as father and son left the apartment and immediately   
started with her preparations.  
Too bad she hadn't known in advance that he was at home.. this made   
it all more complicated for her.  
Rolling up her sleeve the girl opened the big bag she had brought with   
her to take out the things she needed.  
  
"Perfect." She breathed and admired her finished work 15 minutes   
later. She couldn't remember when she had last worked faster.  
She double checked if everything was there and in place. Pleased she   
made herself comfortable on the huge couch ,waiting.  
  
The sound of a key in the lock woke her up from her little nap and she   
looked wide eyed at her surroundings, not knowing for a second where   
she was but when she heard the familiar voice of her brother in law   
she relaxed and slowly got up.  
  
"It's unbelievable! Just unbelievable!"  
  
The blonde raised one delicate eyebrow at the disheveled man. He   
seemed more out of breath than usually she mused.  
  
"I'm never going to take Kazuo on my jog again! These women are like   
harpies!!"  
Totally scandalized he took the baby out of his stroller before rambling   
on about these women which he liked to prefer referring to as vultures   
as he went on, never taking his eyes from the baby.  
"There I am.. in the middle of the park, making a little break to check  
on Kazuo, when this snobbish woman comes up to me, leans down   
coos something into his ear and then looks at me batting her  
eyelashes and can you believe it... she checks me ou.."  
  
His eyes widened as he looked around the room. Not only was it all   
cleaned up but there was also a large banner placed above his couch   
with the bright words... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!.. written on it, and on the   
small couch table was a cake with a burning candle and a little   
wrapped package.  
  
Usagi giggled softly at the puzzled look on the handsome man's face.  
Walking towards him she took his hand leading towards his presents.  
  
His eyes wandered from the stunning blonde to the flickering candle,   
not believing what he was seeing. Had she really done this for him?   
And how did she know?  
"How..?"  
  
Flashing him a dazzling smile she took out a small brown book from   
her pocket; Rei's diary.  
"Now blow out the candle and open your present!"  
  
Smiling back at her he proceeded to do what he was told.  
  
Taking the pink package he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.  
"I didn't have another one.. so just open it!!!"  
  
Carefully opening his presents his eyes widened and then filled with   
tears as he held the small golden frame in his hands.  
There he was with his little son, in the Rose gardens of his parent's   
mansion.  
He was holding Kazuo up above his head both laughing in the sun.  
Mamoru averted his eyes from the scene to look at Usagi beside him.  
"How?...When?" he was too touched to speak; it was the very first   
picture of his son and himself he had ever seen and for the first time   
he saw how much alike they were.  
  
"When I saw you two standing there I just had to take this picture..   
and since I knew there didn't exist a picture of the both of you, yet, I   
thought it was the perfect idea."  
  
Stormy dark blue eyes turned towards her and before the petite   
blonde knew it she was pulled into a tight hug. Her eyes widened in   
surprise but soon she returned the embrace. She could feel his tears   
drop down onto her own cheeks and she couldn't help but had to cry   
as well.  
She could feel Mamoru's inner turmoil, he was feeling happiness but   
also great sorrow which was still buried deep inside of him. The   
healing process was slow, but one day, she was sure, he would live a   
happy life again.. one day.  
And strangely enough she felt warm and protected in his arms; as if   
she was meant to be there....  
  
Later that day she lay at home on her bed, Rei's diary in hand; she   
slowly came towards the end.  
Her sister described her happiness but also her fear that something   
might go wrong. But every third sentence was about her beloved   
husband..   
Sighing Usagi turned the last written page and after reading it closed it   
and attempted to put it onto her nightstand table, when it suddenly   
slipped her fingers and landed with a muffled thud on the carpeted   
floor, revealing a letter addressed to her on the last page.  
Picking the book up carefully Usagi turned onto her stomach to read   
what her sister had written down for her.  
  
'Dear Usa,  
I'm writing this letter on the last page of this diary, because   
I know that once I die.. and you are not dead before me, you'll get this   
book.  
Nobody knows when their time on earth is over.. neither do I; but this   
is something I have to tell you, no matter when I have to go.  
Ever since your father and my mother married, you were the best   
friend I ever had and it really hurt when your mother took you with   
her to the U.S.-but still you remained the most loyal companion I ever   
had. And over the years you became even more.. a real sister.  
That's what I have always wished for..   
Then when I was grown up, I met the most wonderful man on earth...   
and he wanted to marry me.  
Now we are going to have a child.. which I hope won't be the only one.  
  
I know.. life is short, and it might be that I one day have to leave my   
family behind, leaving for a better place, although I couldn't imagine a   
better place than at my family's side.  
I honestly hope I'll be old and have tons of grandchildren when I die,   
so that my Mamoru won't be alone..   
But everything can happen.. who knows.. maybe I'll get some illness   
and die at the age of 50... and my husband would be on his own.  
Please don't misunderstand me now, you know how possessive I'm of   
Mamoru, and honestly I don't want him to be with another woman   
after my death; again I know how selfish I am..  
  
So I'm asking you for a favor, Usa.. promise me you'll take care of   
Mamoru and my children if I'm not here anymore?  
I know this is much I'm asking of you, but I don't know another person   
I would ever trust with this.  
Please, Usa.. this means the world to me.. to know that my family is in   
good hands and have someone I loved and who I know will love them   
too.  
They will need someone and you are the only person able to give them   
hope again.  
Oh Usagi, you're the only person I know who can light up a room with   
just a smile.  
I trust you, please don't let me down..  
  
Love always,  
Rei'  
  
  
  
.... To be continued 


	12. Sometime wishes do come true

Title: Love Always Finds A Way  
Chapter11  
  
Author: Kija  
Email: Kija@silveryroses.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... Naoko Takeuchi,   
Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc. do.  
  
  
Chapter11  
  
*****************************  
  
"Smile for me!"  
..click..  
  
"Oh that'll be a perfect picture" Akio squealed, which looked   
kind of strange to Serena considering the woman's age.  
Shaking her head she looked through the camera again,   
searching for the perfect snapshot- and found it.  
  
"Mamoru-chan! Smile!"  
"Huh?"  
..click..  
"Usagi! You know I don't like to have pictures taken of me!"  
  
Smiling back sweetly at him she looked him up and down   
before answering with a grin.  
"I absolutely don't understand why.. there's nothing you have   
to be ashamed of."  
  
Shaking his head Mamoru walked towards her taking the   
camera from her hands.  
"Hey!"  
"Smile for me Usagi-chan."  
  
She opened her mouth in a fit of mocked rage, when..  
..click..  
  
"That wasn't fair! I'll look horrible on this pic! I had my mouth   
open."  
  
Grinning he handed her the camera and before she could   
ramble on guided her towards the table where the rest of the   
party guests were waiting.  
  
Hiroshi was wrapped up in a heated discussion with Kenji   
while Akio was playing with her grandchild.  
  
"So.. here's the birthday cake!"  
Everyone's head turned to look at the delicious looking cake   
in the brown haired woman's hands.  
  
"Oh, Makoto! This looks great! I honestly admire your work.   
It's only too bad you won't tell me your recipes." Akio sighed.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll tell you one day, Akio-san." The tall brunette   
replied winking.  
  
While Hiroshi lit the candles, Usagi got herself into position to   
take a picture.   
"Now blow out the candles, little one." Akio urged while   
Mamoru got himself into position.  
  
When Usagi took the picture she knew it would be a   
masterpiece.  
Father and son blowing out the candles of the birthday cake.  
  
The whole family cheered and clapped when little Kazuo   
managed to blow out all the candles at once.. although he   
had a little help of his father.  
  
"Now wish for something." Usagi whispered into the boy's ear   
while planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
Obeying Kazuo shut his eyes tightly, concentrating very hard   
on his wish.  
  
Opening them up again he grinned and looked up at Usagi   
who smiled back at him lovingly.  
She still couldn't believe how much he had grown. He had   
grown up so fast, being a boy of four years now.  
  
Over the years it appeared that he had inherited his father's   
wit being interested in everything he saw, wanting to know as   
much as possible.  
He also had a lot of his mother, like Kenji liked to point out   
when his grandson acted like a little monster.. especially   
when he didn't get what he wanted or had to go to bed when   
he didn't want to.  
Kazuo all in all was a nice and good little boy, especially   
around Usagi which he loved like a mother. She still took care   
of him every day, when Mamoru was at work.  
He had finally made his dreams come true and became a   
doctor, not without a lot of persuading of Usagi.   
Now Mamoru was happy to do what he had always dreamed   
of - help people.  
  
So it surprised no one, when his first word was "Usa".  
  
"So what did you wish for, little one?"  
  
"But Makoto, if he tells, his wish won't come true." Akio   
interjected laughing.  
  
Makoto had become Usagi's best friend in the last four years,   
and she was always welcomed in both families.  
She was also the one to persuade Usagi to go to College and   
study art like she had wanted to, knowing that the blonde   
was good at what she was doing and it would have been   
waste if she had just worked in a clothing store.  
  
  
"Papa, Papa, look!!!"  
  
Mamoru turned his attention towards his son and watched   
with loving eyes as his little boy was trying to mount his new   
bike.  
  
"It's from grandma and grandpa.... Help me Papa?" Kazuo   
looked with big innocent eyes at his father.  
Laughing Mamoru got up and put Kazuo carefully onto his   
bike, holding one of his hands tightly to balance him.  
The little boy laughed in joy as he made his first tries at   
biking. When they drove by Usagi and Kazuo took the chance   
and also grabbed her hand.  
His smile widened when he held the hands of the two people   
he loved most in the world in his own.  
He often wished at night that Usagi was there all the time,   
not only one Saturdays and Sundays.   
He had heard stories of the time he had still been a baby and   
Usagi had been around all day and he sometimes wished that   
hadn't changed. He would have loved to spend his days with   
the bubbly blonde instead of having to endure his overactive   
Kindergarten teacher; but as always he had no choice in this.  
  
After half an hour of trying out his new bike the little boy got   
tired over his vehicle and turned his attention towards the   
new puppets he got and succeeded in persuading his   
grandmother and Makoto to perform a funny play for him.  
  
In the meantime Mamoru and Usagi were walking through the   
wonderful rose gardens of the Chiba residence.  
Sighing Usagi leaned closer to a fully blooming rose and   
inhaled it's sweet scent.  
"I just love roses. They are so beautiful and smell heavenly!"  
  
Glancing down at her Mamoru nodded silently just admiring   
the beauty.. of her.  
She seemed to be more beautiful then ever. She wore that   
cute light blue dress that reached mid thigh she had bought   
on their last excursion. They had been on a trip to the beach   
when she had seen it in a small boutique and just had had to   
buy it, he remembered.  
Her rich blonde hair waved in the wind softly and the sun   
bathed it in it's gentle light letting it seem to be spun gold.  
When had she become that beautiful? He couldn't remember.   
Of course she had always been pretty he admitted, but it had   
been another kind of beauty.  
When they first met she had basically still been a child at the   
age of 18; now she was 22 and a raging beauty, even he had   
to admit that.  
But it wasn't only her looks that had this effect on him but   
also that smile.. they way she acted, her whole being seemed   
to be so consuming, swallowing everything with just a small   
smile from that lush lips.  
  
He sighed heavily.. what was happening to him? She was his   
sister in law, for goodness' sake!.. He counted the reasons   
why he should not feel the way he did, trying to find new   
ones everyday.. but it just was so hard with those innocent   
blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
They had reached the small gazebo and he registered   
somewhere in the back of his head that Usagi was talking to   
him.. and then it happened..  
Their eyes locked and neither could avert their gaze, too   
fascinated by the others orbs.  
Mamoru felt as if she could see right through him, seeing   
everything he felt clearer than he ever could - and slowly he   
drew closer, one tantalizing inch by another until their lips   
were barely touching.  
Usagi could already feel his warm breath on her lips as she   
closed her eyes involuntarily.  
Dark blue stormy eyes slowly closed as well and his whole   
body ached just to hold her in his arms.  
Following intuition he for once in his life threw common sense   
over board and leaned in closer and he swore he heard the   
angels in heaven sing as his lips met hers in a soft butterfly   
kiss and he knew he wanted to taste more of her. Drawing   
back a little he opened his eyes to look down at this angel like   
creature. Her eyes still closed and her cheeks tinted a light   
pink he smiled and leaned in once more intent to now really   
kiss her.  
Closer and closer and closer.  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru!! Where are you two?"  
  
The shout ripped the two from their blissful state of oblivion   
and they jumped from each other in shock.  
Mamoru attempted to say something when Makoto entered   
the gazebo, looking at the two strangely.  
Mamoru was standing at the one side of the place while Usagi   
stood on the other, both having a troubled look on their faces.  
Deciding to ignore it, Makoto walked towards the pair and   
stopped to look first at Mamoru then at her best friend.  
"Kenji and Sheryl will have to go sooner than anticipated..   
some business partner called, saying it was important. I just   
came to get the two of you for dinner."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi nodded stiffly before walking towards the   
house again, Usagi following close behind.  
A thousands thoughts were running through her head as she   
watched the well formed back of her brother in law.. why had   
she felt so warm?.. why had she let him get so close?  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventful, Mamoru and Usagi   
avoided each other successfully and only exchanged a   
pressed good-bye at the end of the evening.  
  
Sitting on her windowsill Usagi looked at the tree house just   
outside her window high up in the tree.  
Smiling she got up, grabbed her blanket and walked out into   
the warm summer night.  
Looking up at the wooden ceiling Usagi reveled in the feel of   
sleeping in the open.  
Once again memories of her childhood days flooded back into   
her mind.  
How she wished she was still a child again, having not to deal   
with any of the problem she had now to face.  
How did she get herself into this mess? Why were her feelings   
such a mess now?.. because of some man... no.. Mamoru   
wasn't just some man.. he was something special.. he was   
like no man she had ever met.  
Sighing she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself   
closing her eyes. She didn't want to think about him now.  
  
On the other end of the city a tall dark haired man was lying   
on his bed looking at the ceiling, not able to find sleep.  
He still didn't know what had driven him to kiss her, "Well it   
wasn't a real kiss." He drawled, but it still didn't give him any   
comfort.  
Moaning he got up and started walking around his apartment.   
He silently peeked into Kazuo's room and when he found his   
son sleeping, tiptoed to the child's bed, gently putting the   
blanket around the little one again.  
Casting one last look at his child he started to pace his   
apartment again.  
Finally deciding he needed some fresh air he walked onto his   
balcony leaning against the railing he looked up at the starlit   
sky and started talking to the full moon.  
"Why did I have to do that? Why did I have to get so close?"   
He sighed exasperatedly and ruffled his hair in distress.  
She had just seemed so awfully tempting!  
"What have I been thinking?.. She has a boyfriend, for   
goodness sake!" he cried out loud.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"See you tomorrow, Ami!" she waved at her friend while   
running towards her ride home.  
The young man opened his arms expecting her to run into   
him full force, but she didn't. She stopped in front of him and   
just smiled up at him giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
"What's the matter with you, babe?"  
"Nothing, Jeff. It just isn't my day."  
  
"Come on, I'll treat you for lunch. How does that sound?"  
  
Never one to turn down food Usagi beamed with happiness as   
she gladly took a seat in Jeff's sleek red sports car.  
  
Usagi had met Jeff a year ago, when he had arrived from the   
States. He was an art student like herself and was one of the   
best students. She had to admit his style was one of a kind   
but he was an artist through and through.. well, except for   
the fact that he was stinking rich.   
His work was usually more important than anything else.. well   
until he had met Usagi.  
  
He had tried to get a date with her for 9 months before she   
agreed and now they were an item.  
It was the longest relationship Usagi had ever had and for a   
time she had been really happy.. but now.. she didn't know   
but she felt different, ever since she had felt Mamoru's lips   
against her own she could think of nothing else but him.  
It was strange but suddenly she doubted her relationship with   
Jeff, his reasons to be with her. He always told her she was   
his muse, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.. but   
never did he say he loved her.  
Oh yes, he did say she was important to him, but she seemed   
to expect more from this relationship than he did.  
  
Sighing she stabbed at her lunch not feeling very hungry. On   
her mind were other things and she was asking herself what   
Kazuo and Mamoru were doing now.  
She dared not tell Jeff anything about those two. He had once   
hear her talk about them and after hearing the male names   
had flipped, threatening to kill himself.  
He should have become an actor she mused at the memory of   
him pretending to kill himself.  
"I don't have any time for our date tonight. I'm sorry.. but I   
have this project all planned out and I can only paint it when   
it's dark"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked up startled, having been ripped from her   
thoughts.  
"Oh. That's okay." Looking at her watch she attempted to get   
up "I'm sorry I have to go now.. get my nephew."  
Leaning down she kissed her boyfriend's cheek softly before   
leaving the café.  
  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" Kazuo shouted running towards the beautiful   
blonde.  
Usagi kneeled down opening her arms wide to embrace her   
little nephew tightly.   
Small chubby arms wrapped around her throat hugging the   
only person who ever was like a mother to him.  
  
"Where are we going, Usa?"  
"The park.. too feed the little baby ducks."  
"Oh yeah!!" The little boy jumped up and down in joy at the   
thought of seeing the baby   
ducks he loved so much. He had seen them a week ago and   
had wanted to go there every day after Kindergarten.  
Usagi wondered why he hadn't expected it today.. was there   
something on the little one's mind?  
  
They were standing at the pond throwing bread crumbs into   
the water and watching the little ducks fight over them and   
playing around.  
Kazuo tiredly leaned his head against Usagi's arm and the girl   
looked down at the little boy wrapping her arm around him   
securely.  
This just felt so right to her and in that moment, when the   
sun slowly started to set and that soothing warmth of the last   
rays of sunshine caressed her skin she suddenly knew this   
was where she wanted to be.  
With this little boy.. and with his father.. Mamoru.  
She didn't know why she knew it at that exact moment but   
everything seemed so clear to her at once.. like it was the   
most obvious thing in the world..  
But what would Mamoru think? Would he feel the same or   
would he think she was crazy?  
She didn't know.. but she would find out.  
  
Kazoo felt perfectly comfortable in Usagi's embrace, he didn't   
know anything about the grown up world, but he wanted his   
aunt to be around all the time. He didn't want her to be just   
his aunt.. he wanted her to be his mother.. yes, he knew   
what happened to his mother.. that she died after he was   
born and he also loved her. She knew all the stories his Papa   
and Usagi had told him about her.. he would always treasure   
her, he knew.  
But he wanted to have a Mama like the other children at   
Kindergarten.. they picked them up, hugged their children   
and played with them.. just like Usagi did  
  
"Kazuo?"  
  
The child looked up at her with big blue eyes.  
"Would you mind staying with Makoto for a little?"  
Kazuo shook his head no and Usagi smiled at him.  
"Thanks, you're a good boy! And you can have as many   
cookies as you want  
until I get back, ok?" she promised with a big grin.  
The smile on the child's face rivaled her own as he heard he   
could have as many of Makoto's cookies as he wanted.  
  
After she had brought kazoo to Makoto she knew she had to   
talk to her boyfriend.. she just couldn't go on like that.   
Usagi knew she shouldn't interrupt Jeff during one of his   
"projects". She knew he didn't like being interrupted, but this   
matter was important and he would have to listen to her for   
once.  
  
Knocking onto Jeff's apartment door she waited for an   
answer, but after five minutes without any response she   
carefully opened the door, finding it unlocked.  
  
She silently let herself in and looked around the dark   
apartment. It didn't seem as if he had been working at all.  
Seeing a small light at the end of the hall she silently walked   
towards it.  
Peeking into the room she found to her shock that Jeff was   
actually working on something.... A beautiful redhead..  
There they were wrapped up into a passionate embrace on his   
bed.  
  
"So that's what your projects are about." Usagi remarked   
sarcastically, causing Jeff to look up in shock at the sudden   
intrusion.  
  
"U- Usagi.. w-what are you doing here?" her stuttered trying   
to cover himself up as good as he could.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, but I guess this solves the   
problem."  
  
"Hey listen.. please let us talk.. you're my muse..." he babbled   
on almost falling out of the bed in the process of trying to   
stand on his feet.  
  
Usagi turned towards him once more, calm eyes set on him.  
"This isn't about you anymore.. I honestly don't care what   
you do.. It's over, Jeff. That's all I came for.." and with that   
she left his apartment and also his life.  
  
She didn't hear him shouting after her, begging her to give   
him one more chance.. all she felt was freedom now.. she   
was free to do what she wanted to do...  
There was only one thing she wanted to do.. wrap her arms   
around a certain raven haired man and hear him whisper   
those three little words into her ear; but she wasn't sure if he   
felt the same for her. Of course he had been the one trying to   
kiss her, but it could also have been some accident.  
To think of it like that hurt terribly she had to admit..  
What if he didn't return her feelings? What if he just wanted   
to be close to someone at that moment, missing his wife.  
Sighing she looked at the sky. Some stars were already coming out and glittering on the dark blue sky..  
She just would have to try to find out.. and with that thought   
in mind she started walking towards Mamoru's apartment.  
  
  
Still wearing his suit he opened the front door expecting Usagi   
and Kazuo, but only the first greeted him.  
For a moment he looked confused but then his face turned   
into that of fright, but before he could say a word, she calmed   
him down, telling him were his son was.  
Puzzled he looked into her eyes but only nodded. He trusted   
her and he was sure she knew what she was doing.  
  
"I have to talk to you.."  
"Sure, What about?" he asked casually.  
  
Usagi gulped, this was harder then she had thought. Panic   
gripped her heart and she nervously ran past a baffled   
Mamoru onto the small balcony.  
He proceeded to follow her but stopped at the balcony door   
looking at the lithe figure leaning against the railing hugging   
herself tightly.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Usa."  
  
Despite of herself she had to smile.. for the first time he had   
used such an endearment.  
The small smile on her lips eased his worries a little bit and   
he took a moment to take her in.. she appeared like an angel   
in the moonlight, being touched by it's ray softly and gently,   
making her glitter like a star.  
  
"Us."  
  
The short and sudden reply startled him before his mind   
followed the conversation.  
"Us?"   
Turning to face him she looked up at him with teary eyes.  
Shocked to see her cry he walked towards her instinctively   
wanting to comfort her, but before he could reach her she   
pulled away.  
  
"Yes.. us.. is there an us, Mamoru-chan?"  
  
taking a step backwards he lifted her chin up to look into her   
baby blue orbs.  
He wasn't sure if he was getting the right meaning of this..   
was she really talking about their relationship?.. did she want   
the same as him?.. the questions swam in his mind and he   
didn't know for a moment what to say.  
  
Taking his silence as rejection Usagi turned towards the door   
defeated.  
Just as she was about to pass Mamoru he grabbed her arm   
firmly but gently.  
Startled she stared up into stormy blue orbs, filled with   
emotions she couldn't all name.  
He had watched her frame slump and the moment she started   
to walk away his mind had started working again telling her   
to not let her go.  
  
"Oh, yes, Usa.. there is an us... ." before he continued he   
needed to know if she felt the same.. or else he would make a   
complete idiot out of himself.  
Staring down deeply into her eyes he saw everything he was   
feeling reflected in them and feeling joy wash over him like a   
flood he leaned down and kissed her.  
Not just a small butterfly kiss but a passionate fiery one.. and   
he lay all he was feeling into it, trying to express this love he   
felt for that woman with it.  
  
At first Usagi was unable to react. The shock of having his   
incredibly tender lips on her own and then feeling his whole   
strong body pressed against her tightly were too much for her   
senses, but after a moment of recovery she gave in to his loving kiss.  
  
Oh yes.. this was what she had always been dreaming of..   
ever since she had been a child she had wished for a love so   
strong and true as she felt just from that kiss.  
  
When they broke the kiss both were breathing heavily.   
Mamoru lay his forehead against her own closing his eyes just   
for a moment reveling in the emotions stirred inside of him.  
He had thought he'd never feel this again.. and now here he   
was holding this beautiful, sweet girl in his arms.  
Mamoru looked up at the stars, trying to figure out what Rei   
would have said and as if to answer him a shooting star   
flashed over the night sky. He smiled and closed his eyes,   
wishing for the one thing he wanted.  
  
Usagi felt Mamoru's arms tighten around her as he squeezed   
her lithe body even tighter to his.  
She could feel him bury his head in her hair and kissing her   
neck softly, which sent delicious sparks of pleasure down her   
spine, before he softly whispered into her ear  
"I love you."  
  
Smiling she pulled away just enough to maneuver her head   
so she could whisper something into his ear.. "You know   
what.. I love you too."  
  
A huge grin spread across Mamoru's face as he held the   
woman he loved in his arms. He knew this would be very   
different from his relationship with Rei. The two women were   
so very different from each other. He also knew that he would   
always love Rei, and that he would never forget her and their   
love.  
But life had to go on for him, and he was lucky enough to find   
someone to love again. .and to love him back.  
  
Inhaling the fruity scent of her hair once more Mamoru   
murmured into her golden locks, so softly that Usagi strained   
to hear it.  
"We should go get Kazuo.."  
"Yes.. do you think he'll like the idea of us together?"  
Grinning he took her hand, gently kissing her palm "I'm sure   
he does"  
  
They smiled at each other before leaving the apartment.  
When they were down on the street Mamoru wrapped a   
strong arm around her waist holding her tightly against him   
while Usagi leaned her head dreamily onto his shoulder.  
  
"Say.. can I call you Mao-chan?"  
  
The tall man grinned before taking his arm from around her   
waist before gently entwining their hands.  
"Only if I can call you Usako.."  
  
The blonde angel squeezed his hand tightly before smiling   
sweetly and nodding.  
  
Kazuo was looking through the big window of Makoto's Café   
as he caught sight of his father and Usagi walking down the   
street hand in hand, smiling lovingly at each other, just like   
he had seen so many of his friend's mama's and Papa's do.  
He smiled happily while whispering to himself.  
"So Birthday wishes do come true...."  
  
  
~*The End*~  
  
***********************************  
  
Wohoooo!!! My first finished fic!  
I honestly hope this wasn't too rushed.. if you think it was,   
please tell me, ok?  
Oh and I don't know if I should write an Epilogue... maybe I   
will...who knows..  
  
I really hope you enjoyed this story!! Thanks for reading   
it!*huggles minna* 


	13. Epilogue

Love Always Finds A Way  
Epilogue  
  
Author's Notes:  
Wow! *is flattered by all the reviews she got*  
Thanks so much!!  
As a little thank you, I present you now this Epilogue.  
Nothing special, but I hope you like it^_^  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
Looking up at the clear night sky Usagi wondered if her sister was looking down   
at her this very moment; and if she did - was she smiling or frowning?  
Sighing heavily she climbed up the wooden ladder to their old tree house, where   
she would spend her last night at her old home.  
Casting a glance towards the mansion she could see her father arguing with her   
mother clearly. She had only arrived a few hours ago and already they where   
fighting like they had never been apart... well it wasn't all the same as when they   
had still been married- this was in fact a lot nicer than in the old days of their life   
together.  
Shaking her head at her parents' behaviour she only hoped that they would act a   
bit more civilized the next day.  
Reaching the top, Usagi let herself fall onto the soft pillow scattered around the   
whole room.  
Looking towards the skies once more she just hoped that everything would work   
out.  
  
  
A dark figure stood in front of a white marble gravestone, a dark red rose gently   
resting in his strong hand.  
His face seemed to be calm and collected but the troubled expression in his eyes   
and the silent tear that rolled down his cheek betrayed his true feelings.  
He just kept standing there for an hour content with staring at the letters   
engraved in the cold stone-  
Here lies Rei Chiba,  
Beloved wife, mother and daughter  
  
He softly kissed the satiny rosebud before kneeling down and placing it beside   
the stone.   
"I'll never forget you, beloved.. you'll always be in my heart; but life has to go   
on..."  
and with one last loving glance he turned around and walked towards the future.  
  
  
"Hurry Usa or we'll be late!"  
  
"We have plenty of time, Mama!" Usagi shouted from her room, where she had   
been looking at her own reflection for the last hour.  
So this was the day? The day she had dreamed of and planned her whole life was   
finally here.. her wedding day.  
  
  
Outside the church a crowd was building waiting impatiently for the ceremony to   
start.  
Looking around nervously Mamoru checked his watch again.. for about the   
hundredth time that minute.  
Motoki, Mamoru's best friend since high school and now his best man looked at   
the groom amused at his behaviour. Ever since he had gotten up that morning   
Mamoru had looked at the time every three seconds; and who was his victim?..   
he, of course.  
Last time he remembered getting up at 5 o'clock in the morning was when he   
had forgotten t study for an important exam in College and had tried to fill his   
mind with geometry and arithmetic all morning, which by the way was a loss of   
time anyway since he failed the exam nonetheless.  
So Motoki's early morning experiences weren't the best and when Mamoru had   
stood in front of his apartment panting from having run all the way to his place 5   
am, he decided to hate that hour of day from now on.  
He smiled at his friend's behaviour, remembering the first time Mamoru had   
married and how nervous he had been then, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was   
now.  
Motoki figured it was mainly because his best friend wanted everything to work   
out perfectly this time.. to make sure that the "till death do us part" part would   
last longer than the first time.  
  
Patting Mamoru lightly on the shoulder Motoki smiled at his best friend when he   
whirled around startled with a blank look on his face.  
Shaking his head he gestured towards the church, "The ceremony will start   
soon.. it's time we get the people inside and you to the altar." He winked and led   
the tall dark haired man towards the crowd of people, greeting the guests on   
their way.  
  
Looking around the gathered people Mamoru realised that he only knew half of   
them, and although he was sure they didn't know him either, they smiled at him   
reassuringly.  
He had to smile at this, yes this was what it was supposed to be like; everyone   
should be happy on such a day.  
  
From the corner of his eye Mamoru glimpsed Makoto, maid of honour and best   
friend of Usagi's at the foot of the stairs.  
She looked just as nervous as he felt, frantically alternately trying to get the   
wrinkles out of her dress and checking if her hair was still in place.  
It made him feel better to know that he wasn't the only wreck here.  
  
Makoto tried to get her complicated hairstyle back into what it was supposed to   
look like, cursing the stupid wind that just had to blow that day.  
But her mood was lifted by the soft rays of sunshine warming her skin and   
adding that special light to the occasion.   
  
Looking down the street she hoped to finally see Usagi's car arriving, but like the   
other 20 times she had done so, nothing was in sight.  
Sighing she looked up to the church and to her surprise she found Mamoru   
looking down at her amusedly.  
She smiled back unsure what to think of that bemused look on his face, before he   
nodded his head in greeting and went off into the church.  
  
Seeing two cars coming down the street Makoto straightened up and smiled..   
finally she was coming.  
  
Stepping out of the first car was Ikuko, Usagi's mother, wearing a light blue silk   
suit and matching high heeled shoes. In her left hand she was holding a   
handkerchief, as she said ..just in case.  
Following her was Nadia, Usagi's cousins and one of the bridesmaids in the baby   
blue satin dresses. She greeted Makoto like they had been friends forever when   
they had only met twice at the fittings.  
  
Fro the second car first Kenji and then the bride were emerging, both smiling   
broadly.  
Makoto couldn't help but smile at her best friend's happy expression. She knew   
that was what she had been dreaming of for over two years now, and the last   
months had made it even more clearly that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of   
her life with the man of her dreams.  
Kenji Tsukino seemed just as happy as he helped his daughter out of the car,   
which was unusual for him.. he who had always been overprotective of his little   
girl whenever she had been to Tokyo; but she pondered that since Kenji knew   
Mamoru quite well and the fact that his little girl loved this man seemed to make   
him feel content.  
  
The tall brunette couldn't help but smile when she found Kenji and Ikuko catching   
small glimpses at each other and when being caught by the other blushing   
furiously.. like they still were teenagers.   
It seemed the fires were still burning in them and maybe they would find a way   
to each other again some day.  
Ever since the "Sheryl event", like they called it, Kenji had been quite grim and   
depressed.  
The flirtatious redhead had one day, about a year ago showed her real intentions   
towards her son-in-law and attempted to seduce him in the Tsukino mansion's   
kitchen.. right under the nose of her husband who hadn't been very pleased   
when he found Mamoru pressed up against the kitchen cupboards looking totally   
shocked and Sheryl practically on top of him stroking the man's chest   
seductively.  
That event had led straight to divorce, Sheryl getting a nice little sum she could   
live on quite happily.  
This all had left Kenji in a miserable condition, not understanding why this had   
happened and blaming everything on himself, believing he had not paid enough   
attention to his wife.  
Everybody else thought that this was the best thing that had happened to this   
man and gradually he had started to feel better when involved into the   
preparations for his daughter's wedding.  
  
Usagi gulped nervously as she stared at the still closed church doors, afraid that   
if her father didn't support her she would glide down the floor and end in a heap   
of jelly legs and white silk.  
When the door opened and the music started to play she glanced up at her   
father who looked down at her lovingly, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.  
Looking down the aisle she could not see much of the altar because of the   
bridesmaids and when they finally began to walk she felt her insides knotting   
making her feel sick.  
She tried to distract herself by looking at the people seated in the rows of the   
small church, all smiling at her and she found that she didn't even know half of   
them.  
  
Time seemed to stretch into eternity they glided towards the altar and she knew   
that if they didn't arrive their soon she would just grab her father and run to the   
front... but then there he was.. standing there like a Greek God looking lovingly   
at her.. and all thoughts were erased from her mind...there was only him and her.  
  
  
The reception went quite well, people congratulating the newlyweds, the food   
was good and Kenji Tsukino had held a quite embarrassing speech.  
Now people were dancing and others were chatting in the corners.  
Usagi looked at them smiling.. so now she was Usagi Chiba.. sounded good to   
her.  
But still there were doubts in her mind. Sighing softly she glanced at her husband   
who was talking animatedly with a few other man and turned to get some fresh   
air on the balcony.  
She could feel the warm summer wind brush her hot skin as she stood by the   
railing looking at the starlit sky.  
A hundred of questions were running through her mind.  
Were they going to make it?  
Would he always love her?.. Could she be the wife he deserved.. Could she be   
the mother Kazuo deserved?  
  
Deep in thought she jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her small   
waist and warm lips gently brushed over her exposed shoulders.  
"What are you doing all alone out here, beautiful?" he softly whispered into her   
ear.  
Smiling she put her own hands onto his much bigger ones and sighed   
contentedly.  
"Just looking at the sky." She whispered back.  
And then she knew it... this was the place she belonged ..in his arms, with him for   
all eternity.  
There would be hard times coming towards them, she knew. Sometimes they   
might even be close to loosing each other..but as long as there was love, they   
had nothing to fear...  
  
Love always finds a way....  
  
-The End- 


End file.
